Frozen: The Cold Archer
by Spartan-A716
Summary: When Queen Helena spots a dinghy in the Fjord, she adopts a dying mothers son with power over water and ice. Watch as he grows up with Elsa and Anna and deals with the hardships that are to come. (This starts before the movie when Elsa is 3 and will continue way after the movie ends...hopefully) (ElsaXEinar-OC) (AnnaXKristoff) Rating: T (Will change with chapters)
1. A death of a Mother

**NOTE: hey this is my first Frozen Fan fiction but not my first Fan fiction I've done. I actually found frozen because I stumbled on a minecraft parody of let it go and I followed that lead and found the original song and then saw some clips on YouTube and then my sister lent us her copy. After that, I just been reading frozen fan fiction (mainly OC stories).**

**There will be lots of tiny AU changes, for instance the size of the Arendelle fleet and that Anna will be able to go outside the castle but not beyond the castle walls (Though I don't know if she could do this anyway). The Reason it 1825 is because on the Frozen wikia, it said that the main event are based in 1840 (Search Arendelle in google) im going to make the main events in 1843 since I can.)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing i own is Einar and his mother**

* * *

**The Death of a Mother**

**Date: 19****th****July **1825

**(NO POV)**

The little wooden lifeboat rocked lightly on the waves as the two ships, a merchant ship with a few real cannons for defence and a small pirate brig which had the element of surprise; battle it out behind the small dinghy. The two occupants on the boat, a young mother and her three year old son; tried to get away from the battle before the pirate ship wins the battle and come after them.

"It's alright honey, it's going to be alright" the mother said to her son, trying to keep him worry free despite knowing it was useless, as well as the fact that only he is going to be alright due to a large gash in her leg.

**Later on**

After what felt like hours of rowing, the mother finally saw land and a Fjord, "Sweetie, wake up, I see land" she said while trying to wake up her sleeping son but only made him shuffle in his sleep. Leaving him to sleep, she used the last of her strength to row the boat into the Fjord.

A while later, the mother started to feel the effects of her wound and the blood lost take its toll on her body and soon, she would fall unconscious and the water would decide where they end up.

She just hopes a ship would find them before the sea does again.

* * *

**The Queen's POV**

Ever since I became pregnant with my second child 7 months ago, I've walked around the castle walls, sometimes with my first born, Elsa, sometimes by myself; and just look out at the sea, watching the majestic ships come and go, most of them were normally Brigs or Schooners as well as a few Frigates given to use by our allies as thanks for our help in their campaigns; we mainly just gave them supplies like food and a few weapons. The fleet even has an old Man-Of-War given to us by the English for turning the tides of a naval battle of the coast of France; guarding the main entrance of the Fjord. While I might not like the purpose these ships serve, I find these ships beautiful to look at.

While on today's walk, I look out the spotted a small speck on the horizon so I stopped a passing guard to see if he can see it better. A few minutes later, he answered "Ma'am, I believe it a dinghy".

"Go down to the docks and get one of our schooners to retrieve it, I will inform the king" I ordered the guard as I walked back to the castle.

Evenly, after asking Kai, I found my husband in his study working. As I entered, he looked up and became worried, "Helena, Honey, is everything okay?" he asked as I closed the door.

"I'm alright, David, the baby is fine" I said as I came closer to him, "but as I was walking the walls, I saw a dinghy in the Fjord. I've ordered a guard to bring it in." I informed him.

At this moment, someone knocked on the door, "Come in" my husband said before Kai came in.

"Your Majesty, one of the ships has brought in a dinghy as well as two people, a mother and son." He said as David nodded, "The man has taken the mother to the infirmary while Gerda has taken the child while we wait for news on the mother."

David nodded to this as well before asking if there any other bits of information about the pair, "Well…"

* * *

**Sailor POV**

Once that guard told us that we had to get that dinghy, we set sail straight away at full sail and then down to no sail when we got near as to not ram and destroy the dinghy by accident. Once we were near I saw two bodies in it, hopefully sleeping and not dead; I grabbed some rope and jump into the water and swam towards the dinghy.

Once I got next to it, I looked inside it and saw the boat was filled with blood, which we thought was just some red paint that lined the boat. Putting that to one side, I throw one end of the rope back at the ship while tying the other end to the dinghy. Grabbing hold onto the edge of the dinghy, I swam alongside it until we reached the schooner where I got in it and accidently woke up the boy. He moved over to, who I'm guessing is his mother and started to try and wake her up.

He just sat there rocking her like it would wake her up. I soon noticed a drop in temperature and a thin layer of frost over the boat and the surrounding area.

Having enough of this sad scene, I moved to take him onto the ship while two of my other crewmates got the mother onto the ship where the ships.

When we got near the harbour, we saw a small crowd forming at out pier. When we docked, I took the boy went over to Gerda while some of the crew helped moved the mother to a doctor who was waiting after he looked over her, she started to shout orders to take her to the castle. Once we got to the castle, Gerda took me and the boy to a bathroom to clean off the blood off him. Once that was done, Gerda dismissed me

* * *

**Queen POV**

Me and David walked into the castle infirmary's waiting room where Gerda was playing with the boy, getting a good look at the child, his skin colour was rosy-pale , having slightly more colour then Elsa's skin; His hair is dark brown with blue roots, his eyes are a ocean blue colour; all the blue attributes, im guessing is down to his abilities, if they turn out to be true. his build was a bit thin, most likely from this family background.

Gerda looked up and then bowed at us, "Your majesties" she said.

"Hello Gerda" I replied before turning to the boy who was trying to hide behind her, "Hello" I said. He just stood there not saying anything just looking between me and David. "It's okay young man, you can speak." I said. Still he didn't speak, "You can speak can you?" I asked him before he shook his head, 'no'.

"Well, that's sad" I said to my husband. When I looked back at the boy, he bent down to the floor until his out stretched finger touched the tiles where a small circle of frost appeared. He moved his finger to write something, once he was done, it said Einar. After I got over the shock of the magic, I asked "Is that your name?" to which he nodded head.

Just then, one of the nurses stepped out the door and informed us of the woman's condition. "Your majesties, we have done all we can but she has lost too much blood for us to save her, the doctor says she hasn't got much time, we made it as painless as possible but that is as much as we can do, I suggest that she spend her last few minutes with her son" she said as she held open the door.

Einar just ran in and up to her bed and climbed onto it hug his mother, "Hello Honey, have you been good?" she said weakly before he nodded and cuddled up to her. She looked up at us before calmly said "Your majesties, thank you for helping me and my son, I don't think I can thank you enough for this kindness".

"It's no problem" I said

"Einar, I know I don't have much longer" she said before bringing him closer to her to hold him, "I just want you to remember to never hide your emotions and to never hide your gift, no matter what. Just promise me that." She said before he nodded vigorously and holding his mother closer.

I looking at my husband, "David, why don't you take Einar to find Elsa while I speak to our guest here, mother to mother" I suggested with a tone that he just do it.

"Of course my sweet Helena" he said before turning to Einar, "Come on young man, let's go find my daughter, I think you will like her, you look about the same age." he said as he led Einar out to find out daughter.

As soon as he was gone, I sat down on her bed, and asked what had happened, "I was taking my little bundle of joy and getting as far as away from my drunkard bastard of a husband before he ruins our life to much," she said before realizing her language, "please excuse my language, I didn't mean to insult you".

"It's alright, and im not insulted." I said to calm her nerves.

She turned her head to look at a book, most likely a journal before reaching it, "If you want to know the rest of the story, it's all in here, how my father arranged my marriage to a loan sharks son to clear his debt, and how it all went to hell after that." She said before opening it and turning it to a sketch of her son sleeping, "The only thing that made prevented me taking my own life was my precious son; he was the only thing that prevented me from ending it all." She closed the journal before looking up at me one more time, "please don't let my son go to an orphanage, he would not like it there, he would be bullied constancy, I just want him to have a happy life."

Feeling sorry for the young mother, she made a snap decision that she would never come to regret. "Don't worry about him; I will make sure he is brought up as happy as humanly possible." I said as she smiled and close her eyes, as she quietly and peacefully passed.

* * *

**Later on**

After I asked Gerda to arrange a small funeral for the poor woman, I went off to find David and Einar. I soon found them in the garden and playing with Elsa. "Hello sweethearts" I said before I hugged Elsa. I stood up and looked at David, "David, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked before we walked over to the wall.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"It's about Einar, I want to adopt him into our little family," I said a bit nervous.

A bit shocked, he put his hand on my shoulder, "Helena, Are you sure, you want this?" He asked before I nodded feeling my voice would betray me. "If you are sure, then I can have it arranged. After that, I hugged him as hard as I could with my baby belly in the way.

Looking over to the two playing children, I glanced back at David, "Let's go tell them the good news". I said as we walked over there.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first time I've made a chapter like this so please don't flame; as they say, 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'. Anyway, I plan to get a chapter out every 1-2 days, around 2000 words a piece. Next chapter will mainly be David and Helena looking though the journal and discovering Einar's past.**

**Just to let you know, I was very tempted to have Einar to be part of another group of humans way more advance then this world, (Search Outlander 2008, it a really good movie.) but I thought that would be a bit stupid.**

**Just two more thing.**

**One)Einar's magic will be more like water bending from Avatar (being able to control water and ice using his emotions instead of using movements) then like Elsa's magic.**

**Two), I could use a Beta reader for this, if anybody want to, I'll post it in a Google drive folder that i will share with you and then you can edit it before I post it up here.**

**EDIT: I've added some more character detail for how Einar looks and the fact that the Queen is 7 months pregnant.**


	2. A Child's History

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THE DRUNK HUSBAND IS JUST LIKE THAT TO TRY AND MAKE IT SENSE OF IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN EINAR.**

**A Childs History**

**Date: 19th ****July **1825

**Queens POV**

After we got Einar settled into a room, he and Elsa went do play in the gardens while me and David went back to my study where I left the journal.

"Are you sure you want to read this?" David asked me as I stared at the journal on my desk.

"Yes, if we are going to raise him properly, I want to know what he has gone though" I said picking it up, "The answers are in this book" I said as we moved over to the Sofa.

At first look of it, it seems that it was started was started recently or maybe was continuing from another journal, but she said that everything we had to know about him was in here. Opening to the first entire, we started to read.

* * *

_8th__ August 1820_

_ARRANGED MARRAGE_

_I can't believe my father would do this! He made an arranged marriage between me and some loan sharks son to clear his money debts. I just hope that he isn't some drunk imbecilic who spends all his time and money in bars and taverns._

_I guess only time will tell._

_30th__ August 1820_

_THE WORLD HATES ME_

_Why does the world hate me?_

_He is exactly like I thought he would be, and the wedding is set for Sunday. I doubt that he will change._

_10th__ September 1820_

_HE IS TERRIBLE IN BED_

_Well, it finally over, the actual wedding was cheap and I could almost smell the slightest stench of alcohol in his breath. At least he was kind enough to not get outright drunk. But that wasn't the worst of it, later, when we were to consummate the marriage, he was terrible, once he was done, he just went to bed, I tried to get away to clean up down there but he held me in bed. It wasn't until the next morning that I could clean up._

_27th__ September 1820_

_MY FATHER'S DEATH_

_I don't know if I should take this as good news or bad news. My father passed away this morning, I don't know if that good since I hate him for putting me in this marriage or bad since he is my only biological relative that I know of._

We skipped a few entries since it basically just described what I went through when I was with Elsa_._

_17th__ July 1822_

_MY BABY IS HERE AT LAST_

_It's finally over, these 9 months of pain and discomfort is finally over with and my reward of my ordeal is a healthy baby boy. I've named him Einar after the late 10th century Norwegian Nobel and archer._

_And where was that bastard of a husband of mine? In the local pub disturbing the patrons and the pubs employees. I say that if he can't be bothered to be here for the birth of his son, he doesn't get to contribute to his name._

_3rd__ December 1822_

_HE IS MOVING ON HIS OWN_

_Einar has started to crawl around the house, other mothers and the maids I've met said that he is a few months away from taking his very first steps and then walking._

_However, since I had named him, that bastard has started to try and crush all my hope, he started by beating me and especially while Einar is in the room so I can't move him out of sight. And now that Einar is started to crawl, he has started to tip him of over, yet again when I'm in the same room._

_17th__ April 1823_

_HIS FIRST STEPS_

_Einar has finally taken his first steps today and I was so happy for this milestone, I started to cry and absorb the moment before **HE** comes back from his 'business trip' and try and ruin it for me._

_16th__July _1823

_EINAR IS ONE YEAR OLD_

_I've precious little baby is one year old and we both had a big surprise, the majority of the staff had chipped in and got little Einar a few gifts incudes a handmade stuffed wolf as well as a toy bow and arrow which was really just a carved fallen branched and old string for the bow and cleaned straight twigs with bits of cork from wine bottle on the end, as to not hurt anybody; for the arrows._

_I've told him to hide these gifts from his bastard father, just not using those exact words; since I know he would just break them just to try and get a rise out of me._

Strangely, there was a large gap in time until the next and last entry that was simply labelled 'EINAR'S GIFT'

21st_ May 1825_

_EINAR'S GIFT_

_I can't believe it; my little boy has been given a gift from the heavens. We were just coming back from the park since it started to rain, once we got home; the bastard was there with one of his whores._

_Once he saw me, he yelled at me to either help his whore or come back later, knowing that I would not win and would not shame myself in front of my son, I turned to exit the building but was stopped by Einar not moving giving the bastard the a glare that could freeze him solid…which it did. I saw a thin layer of ice on everything before he was frozen solid._

_While I was shocked at this development, I imminently picked up the pouch of gold coins on the side table and then picked up Einar and ran towards the docks to get on a ship away from him. Evenly, I decided to move to Oslo in Norway. While we were waiting for the ship to leave port, I just kept on hoping that we can get away before **HE** thaws out and comes after us._

_While most people might see this as a curse, I see it as a gift since it got us away from that drunken bastard. I'm just happy nightmare is finally over._

* * *

After quickly skimming the journal for any other entries, I only found the sketch she had of her sleeping son and a copy of the boy's birth certificate which only had her name on, preventing the husband from making any claim on him. Putting them aside, I just gave David a silent glance that expressed how much pain the two went though.

After a long silence, "I'm going to get him measured for some clothes including something for formal events." I said as I left the sofa to find Einar.

After entering the gardens, I saw Einar being chased by Elsa, most likely playing Tag, but I could tell that he wasn't using his full speed since Elsa is gaining on him in one of her dresses, already trying to be a good brother.

Once she catch him, I got up to from my seat, "Einar, can you come with me for a second, I want you to get measured so the royal tailor can make you some clothes, you can come and watch Elsa, honey" I said holding my hands out to both of them. He looked over at Elsa before she nodded and grabbed my hand with Einar taking my other hand as we walked back into the castle and to the castle's tailor.

* * *

Once that was done, we all had our supper without slightly bigger family. After supper, we all retired to the library where David told them a typical children story where the evil stepmother kidnaps the princess and then a knight in shining armour has to rescue the princess and then get married and live happily ever after. I was alright with it, it gives the children something to listen to have childhood dreams.

After a quick visit to the ladies room, I come back to find both children sleeping soundly with Einar laying a protective arm over Elsa with both of them lightly sucking their thumbs.

**A/N: That is a chapter; the next chapter will either be Anna's birth or the accident.**

* * *

**I was actually fight over myself if I should continue this chapter to where Helena moved both of them into either their beds or hers just to be near them…I might just make an alternate ending below if I remember.**


	3. Welcome to the World Anna

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**Welcome to the world Anna**

**Date: 27th August 1825**

* * *

**Einar POV**

It's been one month since we left London, away from the abuse from my father and since the death of my mother, I had been so sad about it that I apparently caused some small rough tides near the castle walls, but nothing that caused any damaged, according to Elsa and her mother. But after a few days, Elsa helped me cheer up by playing games with me, be it playing tag, hid or seek or trying to be stealthy by trying to get from one side of the caste to the other without being seen by anybody since they would address us if they did see us.

Sometimes, I was on the small beach we had below the castle walls practicing with my abilities, for now, I was just trying to move some water, just make it float. Most of the time, I managed to make it float but as soon as I did, I would get a bit excited and it would get a bit out of control before freezing due to my fear of losing control.

As of right now though, me and Elsa was in the living room with Elsa's mother. For the past few weeks, the queen has had another lady called Victoria who follows her, who she called a 'mid-wife', someone who helps with the baby to come into the world.

Victoria is sitting in the corner on one of the arm chair reading one of her books. Elsa's Mother is lying on the room's main sofa drawing something while me and Elsa are sitting on the floor playing with some colourful marbles just knocking them into with each other.

After a while, I got up from my spot on the floor and walked over to stand next to the queen. After a moment, she noticed standing there. "Yes Einar?" she asked me, "is there anything I can do for you?"

I just turned to look at her big belly which held her baby, "Do you want to try and feel the baby?" I just nodded before she put down her drawing and changing her position to let me sit next to her. I jumped up onto the sofa and put my hand on top of her big, round belly before I felt a kick. After that kick, I motion Elsa to come over on the other side of her mother. Once she is on the sofa, we both put out hands on the belly as the baby kicks again and again. Elsa then takes her mother's spare hand and place it next to her hand as the baby kicks yet again, "oh, it feels like she want to get out soon." She said as Victoria come to feel.

"I believe that is a accurate assumption my queen." She said before the queen stiffens up and looks at Victoria.

"I think it's time." She said when I noticed she is sitting in a wet spot on the sofa.

Before I can bring tell anybody of it, Victoria tells me and Elsa to get Elsa's father. I take Elsa's hand and went to find her father in his study. Once Elsa informs her father, he runs back to the room after telling us to go and wait outside their bedroom. A few minutes later, both of Elsa's parents, Victoria and a doctor.

After a while me and Elsa moved one of the sofas in the hallway to just outside the door and sat on it. After an hour of waiting, we both fell asleep on the sofa, cuddling up to each other.

When I woke up, I realised that instead of the semi-comfortable seating of the sofa in the hallway, I was on a big comfortable bed and I wasn't the only person on it; there was nobody to my right but on my left was the queen holding her baby protectively, behind her is Elsa still asleep and cuddled up to her mother and her father on the other side.

Still a bit sleepy, I cuddled up closer to the Queen and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Date: 28th August 1825**

In the morning, everybody was still in the bed but the Queen was awake, just watching her baby. Moving slightly up the bed to sit up, the Queen notice me and puts one of her arms around me and pull me closer before kissing my forehead and holding me close.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said with one of her largest smiles I've ever seen on her, "Do you want to meet your sister?" I nodded a yes, "Well, this is you baby sister, Anna" she declared as Anna started to stir, "Anna, do you know who this is? This is your big brother Einar. He will be the best big brother in Arendelle!" she stated to which I nodded, meaning I agree.

Anna's response was just to giggle.

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry this is a little short, but the purpose of this chapter was for Anna's birth and nothing much else. To those who are wondering about when Einar being a mute, don't worry, that only temporary. I promise that he will be speaking somewhere between Anna speaking and the ballroom incident.**

**Also, the reason why it is late is becasue i kept on getting Error type 2 so in the end i just replaced the words in one of my already uploaded docs.**

**Last thing, I've got a special chapter planned for tomorrow which will fit into the story instead of being a random bonus chapter.**

**Can you please review on how you think the last part of this chapter went please**


	4. Einar's Birthday

**A/N: Okay, this is not the Special Bonus chapter but that will be next, I promise.**

**Encase anybody is wondering, the birthdays are like this**

**Elsa: 28th April**

**Einar: 16th July**

**Anna: 28****th**** August (I've changed it since I've done a lot of things on the 16****th**** in this story)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

* * *

**Einar's Birthday**

**Date: 16****th**** July1827 **

**Elsa**

"Elsa…" somebody said softly, almost a whisper, "Elsa, honey" they said slightly pushing me.

"Yes?" I replied sleepily as I sat up in my bed. Looking around, I see Papa at Anna's bed trying to wake up my sister.

"Elsa, come on, time to get up and get dressed" Mama said, sitting on my bed, with her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay Mama" I said while still a bit sleepy, I take mama's right hand with my left while using my other hand to try and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Once I was in my dress, I remembered what day it is today and quickly went back to my bed to let mama do a French braid with my hair.

Looking over at father and Anna, I can see that she was still not up so I went over to her and jumped onto her bed, then leaned next to her ear, "its Einar Birthday today" I whispered.

"So" she replied.

"Birthdays mean cake."

Papa leaned over to her other ear and said, "Little girls who are still sleeping don't get cake."

Still not budging, Mama just said, "Chocolate cake!"

This made Anna jump out of bed yelling, "I'm up" making me and mama laugh while papa chuckled.

When we got Anna dressed, we left our bedroom and went to Einar's bedroom one door down.

* * *

**Einar**

Now I have been here for three years and while I still remember my horrid father, I finally accepted Elsa's family as my own now. I believe that it was shortly after Anna was born.

I will still visit my actual mother's grave on the cliff overlooking the city, on three main occasions, mother's day, her birthday and the day she died and sometimes I will visit her when I'm really sad. However, these spontaneous visits have decreased in time since I started to treat Elsa's family as my own. Most of the regular visits, I have somebody with me, normally a guard that will keep his distance when we get near her grave

Since then, I started to work on controlling my abilities better and now can move large amounts of water around without freezing them on mistake, make waves, even though I mainly use it to calm down; and I've been able to freeze water at command. Now, I've been trying to freeze water I move around and hold it there, when I normally try this, I freeze it but then it slips out of my control and smashes on the ground.

Getting up early today since it was my birthday, I got up and got dressed. I poked my head out of the door silently seeing my parent walk into Anna and Elsa's bedroom. Quickly closing the door without making a noise, I rearrange my bed to make it look like I'm still in it and then hide behind the door. A few minutes later I barely hear 'I'm up' though the wall behind me.

Waiting a few more minutes, I see the door slowly open up and Anna, Elsa and our parents sneak in the room not closing the door. When Anna and Elsa get close to the bed, I carefully sneak out from behind the door and stand between mum and dad but slightly behind them so I'm not caught in the corner of their eyes.

When Anna jumps on pillow me, she goes further down then would have been normal and makes everybody worried so Elsa pulls the cover off revealing the pillows. When she looks back at mum and dad, she sees me behind them with a smile on my face before she tackles me to the floor followed by Anna.

When they get off, Anna and Elsa both have angry faces on before Anna speaks up, "That not very funny!"

At this, I get a bit sad, this was my first prank I've done and I thought it was good. Since it apparently it didn't, my smile is replaced by a frown and I look down at floor slightly.

Before I know it, Elsa face softens a bit and runs up and hug me trying to make me feel better. Then Anna, realising her mistake joins in the hug and before we know it, mum and dad joins in soon after. We stayed like this for a while before someone knocks on the door.

"Excuse me your Majesties." Kai said, "Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

For Breakfast, I had fried eggs, tomatoes, bread, cumberland sausages and baked beans, it would have been an full English but I don't like the taste or texture of mushrooms or bacon. Mum and dad both had full English breakfast while Anna and Elsa both had pancakes with chocolate sauce on it.

Once breakfast was finished, we went to the lounge where some of the servants including Gerda and Kai brought in some presents before putting them on the coffee table in the room before most of them returned to the door.

Mum went through the gifts before getting two boxes and giving them to my sisters.

They both gave me theirs at the same time, "Happy Birthday Einar" Elsa said before Anna followed with "Yeah, Hapeey eirthday Eine", her cute attempt at repeating Elsa. I opened the boxes to see both had an arrangement of chocolates. I put both boxes down and hugged my sisters for a second.

I turned to my mother who was fishing out a small square box before handing it to me, "This one is from me" she said as I opened the box, inside was a small thin metal chain with a blue droplet shaped glass about the half the size of one of the china cups (Around 5cm wide, 9cm long). I put the necklace around my neck before giving her a hug around her waist.

Next, my father handed me a box about the same height as me, but as wide as my wrist. Opening it, I found a wooden longbow, made, perfectly for me, "when, you arrived here, you birth mother gave us a diary of sorts and one of the entries said that you had gotten a bow and arrow for your first birthday, which I found strange since it not something a toddler can normally use; in later entries, it said how much fun you had with it so me and your mother had a talk with the Captain of the royal guard and he said that he will train you to use it." My father said to me to which I nodded until I thought my head would fall off.

"We expect you to follow everything the captain says to the letter." Mum said before Gerda and Kai came over and gave me a big box.

I opened it and found a wooden model ship based off one of the fleets brigs. On the back of it, I saw it was named after my birth mother, Grace. "Everybody sees you down on beach or watching the ships pass in or out of the harbour in your room so everybody in the castle pinched in and we got one of the carpenters to build this for you." Kai as i looked at the detail the ship had

"The carpenters even gave us a discount as his present to you." Gerda said before I hugged them both. "The carpenter said that it fully water proof so you can play with it on the beach or the garden ponds…if you ask first"

* * *

After that, I got a few more presents including some clothes, a very nice navy blue cloak with the royal crest on it. The king and queen of Corona even sent me a painting of me done by their royal painter.

Right now, me and Elsa was playing on the beach with my new model brig I had frozen a ring about 15 meter semi-circle so the boat doesn't go out to sea. I was trying to use my ability to move the boat around the area. It was pretty easy until a small gust of wind came at us turning the boat and beaching it on the beach. I quickly picked it up to see if there any damage and thankfully there wasn't. I looked at Elsa smiling but soon stopped when I saw a face I hadn't seen in three years and one I hoped I never did again.

"Well, well, well," He said clapping, "Look at what I finally found."

I moved in front of Elsa, giving her the boat and made some water to float between me and the man I thought I had got away from.

"What this? You got yourself a little friend?" my birth father said to me.

Thinking quickly, I shot a ball of water into the air before making it explode hoping the guards would see it and come running. At the same time, I wrote on my back 'RUN' in ice for Elsa to see it which she did.

"Well isn't that nice. Maybe you're not a complete failure as I thought you were. But it doesn't matter." He said coming closer to me. "You're coming home with me!"

I made a grid with the water between us before freezing it. This only delayed him for a second before smashing it with his fist.

"Nice try kid but that isn't going to work a second time." He stated angrily before I started to pelt him with balls of water and ice, over and over again until he was able to grab my wrist. "GOT YOU!"

I tried to get loose from his grip, even though it was a futile effort, "Still not talking you little shit?" he taunted me. "You know, I might let you go if you said please"

Still struggling against him, I saw a guard behind him on the wall, "HEY YOU!" he said as he ran down here. This caused him to spin me around in front of him, facing the door into the castle garden where the guard came out soon followed by a few others wielding weapons from crossbows, swords or even pikes, "Release Prince Einar!" he yelled at my father.

"Oh, you're a prince now are you?" he said sarcastically before drawing a dagger and putting it at my neck.

"SIR, PUT DOWN THE WEAPON AND RELASED THE PRINCE!" The guard said again.

"If I didn't do it the first time, why did you think it would work the second time." My father said before Elsa came back with her family.

The King drew his sword before stepping between me and the guards, "Sir, release me son before you regret it!" he said.

"Your son?" he said somewhat surprise, "this is my son. I only came to take him back with me to London."

"You maybe his father by blood but you were never his father in the eyes of the law." The king said smirking a bit. "Your wife never put you down on the boy's birth certificate. Before she died, me and my loving wife said we would take him in and raise him into a respectable man."

"Do you really think I care what a piece of fancy paper or my bitch of my wife says?" he said as I waved his dagger around. "Here is a idea, why don't we let him decide?" He suggested, "Who would you rather stay with?" me or the royals?" he asked not letting me go.

"You're an even more horrible person then I thought, you know he can't speak"

I knew that if I had to speak at any point of my life, it would have to be now or I might not have a life anymore. "Le-…" I tried to say but not quick use to using my vocal cords.

Looking down at me, "What was that?" he said showing barely any surprise.

"Let-t mm-e g-…"

"I'm sorry but I didn't get that"

"LET ME GO!" I shouted at him.

"Let's me think about it…no!" he said before realising it was a stupid idea in the first place.

Deciding to try something else, I controlled a ball of water behind him and up above his head before turning it to ice. I saw the king see this and he said "I will give you one more chance. Let go of my son!"

"You really don't realise that doesn't work" My father said.

"I warned you." the king said before nodding to me. I moved the ball of ice away before slamming it against my father's head making him release me to hold his head. This allowed me to run over to Elsa and Anna. "Well, then, it looks like you lost your trump card now."

"So what?" my father said still rubbing his head.

"Do you know the punishment for attempted murder against a royal?" the king asked him.

"Imprisonment?" he answered.

"That is for attempted murder against a commoner. Against a royal is execution." The king said he motioned for two guards to arrest him, "Take this man to the dungeon"

My father dropped his dagger when he saw it was useless to fight back against armed men with crossbows as backup. Once he was gone, some of the guards went up the castle beach before me and my family went back inside the castle. All the way, I was holding on close to my mother's hand, looking up at the king, I only said the words "Thank you daddy" before continuing to walk in silence.

* * *

The next morning, my blood father was hanged from on top of the dungeon roof. I watched from the castle wall until my mother brought me inside before he was hanged.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for this chapter, please review since this is my first attempt at a dark themed chapter.**

**I promise that the next chapter is a special one**


	5. Easter in Arendelle - Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**7 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**7 - Einar: 16****th****July**

**4 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**Easter in Arendelle - Part 1**

**Date: 9****th**** April 1830**

**Einar**

In the last two and three quarters years, I had started my archery lessons with the captain, even though all the silly exercises like splashing a bowl of water over and over again, While someone like Anna would complain about this, I promised that I would listen to the captain and knew he knows what he is doing since he is the captain of the royal guard.

While I was doing this, I did ask him why I was splashing a bowl of water. He replied saying that it would help improve my muscles to pull the draw string and though that, the power behind the arrow when I release it.

Another thing that happened was Elsa discovering that she had ice powers. We found this out when she froze her bath water two years ago. Before then, I thought I might have been the only person who had abilities. When we found out about Elsa's ice, I was ecstatic since I found another person who was like me and we started to play together more. And Anna, being Anna; thought we were abandoning her.

One of the things Anna did that tried to make us play with her was to tempt us with our most favourite treat; Chocolate.

"Einar!" Anna happily cried as she and Elsa tried to drag me to the kitchen. "Hurry up Einar; you're going to get us caught before we can get in and out with our chocolate." I looked over at Elsa to see her equally hyped as Anna to get to the kitchen. I have nothing against chocolate; I think it one of the best things humans have made ever. The thing that is making me reluctant is Anna's most recent trip to the dentist where she had to get one of her teeth removed (Baby tooth that is; I'm not that mean, encase you haven't noticed, I'm very nice), that has given me a slight fear of eating too much breakfast.

"Anna, if you're worried that you're going to get caught, then go ahead," I replied before getting my arm out of her grip, "The only reason I'm here right now is because you two have dragged me here" she starts to give me puppy dog eyes and have Elsa join in.

"Please!" the both say, dragging out the end.

"I'm not going to fall for that!" I said before their eyes somehow got bigger.

"Pretty please!"

"Alright, how about this," I said finally giving in somewhat, "I will join you in your little quest to take the holy chocolate" I said sarcastically, "But I will only stand outside and stand watch outside." Anna looked at me, contemplating this before opening her mouth to speak…before I cut her off, "It's either this or nothing Anna, if not, I might even tell Gerda about this little plan of yours."

"You wouldn't!" she challenged me, trying to stare me down which is hopeless because I'm bigger than her.

"Your right." I replied, "I would only tell Gerda it was your plan and you dragged Elsa into it." I looked down at her with a smirk on my face.

"Alright, alright," she said admitting defeat, "You can stay outside and watch out for Gerda"

"You have to start realising that I will always win our little arguments." I said to her as she stumped off towards the kitchen.

When we were at the kitchen, Anna peaked inside to see if anybody was inside which there wasn't.

While they did that, I realised that it was Easter on Sunday and had this idea that I now wanted to try.

After the chocolate scavengers left, I want to find Gerda, the Castle's main cook. I later found her just leaving dad's study, "Miss Gerda?" I asked quietly.

She looked slightly down at me as she smiled, "Yes Master Einar?" she asked.

"Can you help me with an idea I've had?" I asked her

"It will depend on what the idea is?" as she walked towards the kitchen.

"While I might not have the idea thought out well enough, I thought that we could make chocolate eggs maybe hollow eggs since that will use less chocolate." I replied as I followed her.

"Okay, but how would you make it hollow?" she asked when we arrived at the kitchen where she gets a piece of paper.

"…" I tried to think of something to reply with but I couldn't think of anything. We both looked around the kitchen to see if something can give us an idea.

* * *

After a while of thinking, Gerda had the idea of layering warm, runny chocolate onto solid chocolate into a mould and keep on layering it until it strong enough to stand without the mould. I realised that for a little test, I could make the mould with my abilities. So while Gerda heats up and melts plain bars of chocolate, I made two half egg shaped moulds about the size of a real egg for a test.

Once we had made both halves, we used some more melted chocolate to glue the two halves together. "Well, it looks like it's worked" Gerda said as she places the moulds into a sink, "but the best way to make sure is to try it."

After she says this, she pushes the egg to me before I pick it up and take a bit out of it. When I bit it, the structure falls apart and smaller pits fall off of it onto the worktop. While it was just normal chocolate, it was how it reacted to being eaten, "Well, it collapsed properly." I said before I broke off another piece, "and it breaks nicely, I say that it was a success." I said to her making her smile. Do you think that you can make two more?" I asked her wanting to give some to Anna and Elsa. She just nodded with a small smile, probable knowing what I'm thinking. I tided up the remains of the egg and re-form the moulds before going to look for my sisters.

* * *

**Queen**

Walking down the corridor to the kitchen to inquire about the supper menu, I see Einar run out of the kitchen's doors and rushes towards his bedroom. Not giving it much thought, I enter the kitchen to find Gerda working on something in the middle of the room. When she sees me, she quickly finishing whatever it is, she turns to me and bow, "Your highness."

"What are you doing here Gerda?" I asked softly.

"I was just helping young master Einar work on an idea he had, it has turn out to be a successful one."

Looking at worktop, "What exactly was this idea?" I asked her spying the chocolate.

"He come to me with the idea of chocolate eggs, but without any idea of how to actually make it" she said as she puts the chocolate in the ice in the ice box. "Here is some of the original test if you want to try it."

I carefully broke off a piece and put it in my mouth where is slowly melts on my tongue, "That is very nice, it thin enough to melt on your tongue but thick enough to not break apart or melt in your fingers." I replied. "How long does it take to make one?" I asked getting an idea for Easter.

"Between melting the chocolate, pouring it into the moulds and the time in the ice box? About 15 minutes." She replied, "But we used the last of out plain chocolate bars making these."

I looked down at a piece of paper with writing on it showing how to make the eggs, "This is the instructions to make them right" she nodded, before putting the last moulds into the ice box. Knowing those moulds won't last forever; I looked up at her "Gerda, after supper, can you come to my study. I will need your help with something." I said as I turned to leave, "And one last thing," I turned back to her when I get to the door, "Can you inform me of what supper will be?"

* * *

**Einar**

I returned back to the kitchen to find both chocolates eggs was finished and sitting on a piece if tissue paper on a plate. I examined the eggs to see nothing wrong with them before taking the plate back to Anna and Elsa in their bedroom to give them a chocolate egg each. When I open the door, I see them on their own beds but with Elsa reading on of her books and Anna lying on her back, quietly…for a change.

"Hey Elsa, what wrong with Anna?" I asked her even though I already know.

"Chocolate overload" she simply replied causing Anna to whine.

"Oh so you won't want this piece of chocolate then" I teased her, saying chocolate a bit louder then the rest causing her to groan this time.

I walked over to Elsa and handed her one of the eggs, "Einar, what is this?" she asked me.

"It's was my idea, I call it a 'Chocolate Easter Egg'." Trying not to laugh at my sisters chocolaty torment.

"What is it for though?"

"You know that mom and dad hide those small eggs in and around the castle?" I asked to which she nodded, "Well my idea is to replace those eggs with these and while the person who collects the most eggs wins, everybody gets a chocolaty prize." I explained. Once she is happy, she bit the top of the egg off above the plate as to not make a mess. "Now what should I do with this egg since Anna doesn't want it?" I ask Elsa loud enough for Anna to hear.

"Just leave it on the side table, I'll eat it later" Anna said while still staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know Elsa, maybe I should give it to mum or dad?" I said winking at Elsa to join in.

"We could just split it in half and have half each." She replied.

"That is an excellent idea" I tap the egg on the plate a couple of time before Anna got up and snatch the egg and eat it before dropping back onto her bed. The suddenness and the loud whine that followed that scene caused me and Elsa to start laughing.

* * *

**A/N: This is part one of the Easter special, the second one will be tomorrow since I've been up for too damn long to write any more. I will start the second part tomorrow after I get some sleep.**

**Can anybody guess what the queen needs help with? Please follow and comment/review**


	6. Easter in Arendelle - Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**7 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**7 - Einar: 16****th****July**

**4 - Anna: 28****th**** august**

* * *

**Easter in Arendelle – Part 2**

**Date: 11****th**** April 1830**

**Einar**

**Chocolate egg decorating**

'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!' woke me up from my sleep. I looked around and noticed it was still pitch black outside. I get out of bed, still in pyjamas and opened the door to see Anna and Elsa standing outside, Elsa having an arm around Anna, who was holding one of her stuff toys. "Anna has had a bad dream and now doesn't want us to sleep in our room now." Elsa said still a bit sleepy.

"Can we please stay in here tonight?" Anna asked me timidly.

"Why didn't you go ask mum and dad?" I asked them.

"We did but they didn't answer and had their room locked." Elsa replied

Thinking it was only temporal, I let them in, "Okay, come in" I said as Anna pasted me, "once she is asleep, you can go back to your room if you want." I whispered to Elsa as I closed the door.

I looked back at my bed and saw Anna had claimed the middle with Elsa having the left side; leaving me with the right side. "Also, no kicking or moving around so much" I told Anna As I lay back on my bed, Anna pulled me by my arm closer to her and Elsa before trying to get back to sleep. As she almost fell asleep, she whispered "Thank you Einar".

After that was said, she was fast asleep and so was Elsa. I would soon follow.

* * *

'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!' Woke me up again the following morning, "Master Einar" Kai said though the door.

"Yes Kai?" I replied as I sat up.

"It is time to get up; the king and queen are waiting for you in the dining room for breakfast." He said before he added, "And if you see the princesses, can you inform them please."

"Will do Kai" I said as he walked away.

I looked over at my sisters, Elsa who has also woken up when I did and Anna who is still sleeping like a baby. I get out of bed and change into the outfit, which Gerda had left me the night before; behind the changing screen.

Once I dressed and had combed my shoulder length hair into a more formal style, I came back over to the bed and woke Anna up, "Anna, time to get up." I told her as she stirred before going back to sleep saying something along the line of 'five more minutes'.

"Anna, if you don't get up right now, I will pour water over your head." I warned her.

After I said this, Elsa added, "And if that doesn't wake you up, I will freeze it

Her eyes suddenly opened up, sending us a death glare as she said, "You wouldn't dare."

"Would you want to try us?" I asked her. After a few minutes of seeing who can keep staring without blinking, she gave up, "How about if I carry you back to your room so you can get dressed while I look for any scary monsters hiding anywhere?" I asked her.

"Okay…" she said hesitating a bit before I picked her up. We left my room with Elsa behind us and headed to their room. When we entered, I put Anna down and started too looked under the beds and closets before going back to Anna.

"Well, I can't find anything in here." I told her, "Maybe they don't like the day."

That cheered her up a bit. I turned to see Elsa come out in a light blue dress with a white and teal bodice with white sleeves on. "Elsa looks pretty!" Anna yells before she runs to her dress which was a sage green version of Elsa's. After Anna had gotten dressed, Elsa brushes her hair while Anna gets me to brush hers. Once that was finished, we went down to have breakfast before we all went down to church.

* * *

After church, we returned home to find lunch turned out to be a picnic in the gardens. We all had self-assembled sandwiches, mine being a sliced ham and pickle, Anna had tomato and cheese, Elsa made a few ham and lettuce and mum and dad had some chicken mixtures. Once we had our fill of sandwiches, Anna looked up at our dad and asked, "What's for pudding?" in a cute innocent voice.

Our father just chuckled before he said "That is a game your mother made.

We looked at our mother as she said, "I had Gerda hide some of these eggs in the garden" she said as she pulled out a little gold and red egg from the picnic basket. "Whoever finds the most, wins the game. After that we will reveal a prize and pudding." She handed us a small basket before she started the clock sending us off to search.

After about half an hour, mum called us back saying that time was over. Once it was over with, I had found 9 eggs, Elsa and gotten 10 eggs, but Anna had found 11 eggs making her the winner. Once we was all back on the picnic blanket, our mother picket up the egg she had before, "I'm guessing you want your prize then Anna?"

"Yes please" she said with glee.

Both of our parents just chuckled before mother brings the egg closer and put her thumbs on each side of a line none of us seen before. She moved her thumbs moving the surface of the egg revealing another surface, this time brown. She then pushes her thumbs into the egg making it break apart.

Me and Elsa then all remembered the other day when I came into the girl's room with the chocolate eggs. However, we waited for Anna to figure it out before she suddenly yells out "CHOCOLATE!" before doing the same to her eggs. We soon followed her example by opening our eggs. While Anna was going to eat all of hers, me and Elsa wasn't , I didn't know about Elsa, but I had planned to lightly taunt Anna with my chocolate later when she didn't have any while I, maybe Elsa; did.

Once Anna had finished off all her eggs, Gerda came out and whispered something to mum before returning to the castle. "Kids, I have to take care of something in the kitchen, I will be gone for 5, 10 minutes at most." She said, she said before walking to the castle, "Why don't you play with your father for a few minutes."

When she was gone, all three of us turned to look at our father. He looked back at us until he says, "I got an game we can play," he said as he stands up and picks up Anna and puts her over his shoulder yelling "I AM THE EVIL AND HANDSOM PRINCE HANS, I HAVE CAME HERE TO DESTROY YOU AND TAKE HIS KINGDOM FOR MY OWN!" before running away with Anna on his shoulder, Anna playfully hitting and kicking in his grasp.

We look at each other before running after him, we catch up with him before he turns to us, "I am the Water Warrior, Prince Einar of Arendelle." I yell at him, making balls of water.

Elsa makes loads of snowballs floating in the air before yelling "And I'm the Snow Mage, Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Surrender and let Princess Anna go and me might let you go or be defeated by our amazing power." I tell him before he laughs at us.

"You cannot defeat me, I'm too powerful." I looked at Elsa and we both nodded before we started to throw our attacks at him, the attacks made him fall to the ground and release Anna while covering his head with his arms. Anna runs over to us before we ran over to the evil prince Hans and jump on him while he was down. We take him down before sit on him. "Release me now or feel the wrath of my great power!" he says.

Elsa looks down at him as she says "What 'great power'?"

"The Power of tickling!" he yells before getting up and grabbing us and tickling our sides.

I look at Anna, still out of his range, "Anna, go get help, Get the Great Queen Helena, only her power can defeat him!" I tell her before she nods and runs off to her quest.

A few minutes later we saw Anna return with the great Queen, "Release my children you evil monster!" she ordered playing along.

"You hold no power over me Queen Helena" he replied not releasing us from our tickling torment.

"I think I have the ultimate weapon against you: the power of love!" she says before blowing him a kiss, to which he acted as if he has been hit by an arrow. They repeats this multiple times until he in on the ground holding his chest.

"No, stop please!" he yells as be backs up still holding his chest.

"You will never learn, Love will always defeat evil." The queen says as we run to her hugging her.

"Long live the Queen" we shout as the evil Prince Hans dies.

She crouches down before she covers us in kisses and hugs. "And long live the Prince and Princess" she says before she stands up, "Okay, play time is over, it's time for another family activity." She says as she helps dad up before we walk back into the castle.

* * *

When we arrive at the kitchen, we see five big chocolates eggs as big as a new-born baby's head. Alongside them are icing tools, most of them with the smallest funnel. "Thanks to Einar and his little idea, I had these big eggs made so we can decorate them like a canvas." Mum said as she walked to them, "You can use everything here to decorate them, but please leave enough for us." She said as we each took an egg.

Half an hour later, everybody but Anna had almost finished, Anna was barely halfway done since she kept on eating the treats but what she has on her egg already looks like some kind of flower. On mine, I had some simple wave's outlines around the base in white chocolate, in the middle, I had made some water droplets and at the top, I had made some clouds. Elsa had covered her egg with a big snowflake with smaller ones around it.

Dad had just added anything he could think of, the main thing he had was the Arendelle flag and surrounding that, something that makes him think of us so a snowflake for Elsa, a flower for Anna, a water droplet for me and a rose for mum since she loves them. But mum's egg was the best, since she was an artist; she managed to draw us on her egg with white chocolate, each of us had a quarter of her egg and around each drawing, she had did the same as dad did with the icons.

Once we were all done, we had three competitions, our children one, just me, Elsa and Anna; mum and dads one; and one with everybody in it. The main rule was that we can't vote for our own egg.

For the children one, it was a tie between me and Elsa, I had voted for Elsa, Elsa had voted for me, Anna had voted for Elsa, Mum and voted for me and dad had voted for Anna; having only one vote slightly annoyed Anna.

For mum and dads one, only me, Elsa and Anna had voted, me and Elsa had voted for mum while Anna had voted for dad, she said that she liked the rose he had made.

For the final one, we all voted for mum again since it was a master piece, it was almost a shame it had to be eaten. Since mum couldn't vote for herself, she had voted for Elsa for her big snowflake.

Once that was all done, mum said that we will have them for pudding for supper and had put them in the ice box.

* * *

After diner, we had our eggs and then Anna went to bed due to an upset tummy, she had drag me along to check for any monster hiding anywhere in her room. I looked everywhere, even knowing there are no such things like monsters but did it anyway to calm her nerves. Once I had done it, she said that I didn't look hard enough so I decided to make her something to keep the monsters away from her, even if it was to just keep her calm. I had made something that looked like spider web with a big Y and an upside down M in the centre, along the edge was a circle. I had frozen it to the point of it will never melt. I put it on her bedside table and told her that it will make an invisible wall around the room that will allow good people like me and Elsa in but keep the big scary monster out so she will never have to worry again. But I knew it was only really a decoration. I waited while she changed into her nightie before putting her to bed, I even read her a bed time story, 'The Ice lady.

Once she was asleep, I left her room and went back to the rest of our family. Before I went to bed, I had told Elsa about the new decoration in her room and went to bed, hoping my little plan worked out.

* * *

**A/N: That is the second part of the Easter special. The next one I have planned will be the accident.**

**Also, the Ice lady I mention at the end of this chapter is a animation on DeviantART, really got stuff, just search 'Lady Ice by LPDisney' into google and you will get it. I really recommend watching it.**


	7. The Accident

**A/N: Now that I have college again, these chapter will only be coming out of either Saturday, Sunday, Monday or Tuesday , and that will be like one or two chapters a week, three if your luckly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**8 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**8 - Einar: 16****th****July**

**5 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**The Accident**

**Date: 3****rd**** October 1831**

**Elsa**

"Elsa! Psst !" I heard Anna say just before I felt my bed dip. "Elsa!" Anna said as she claimed on top of me bouncing up and down, trying to wake me up, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

I slightly open one eye looking at Anna, "Anna, go back to sleep." I said before I tried to go back to sleep myself.

Instead of doing what I told her, she just fell onto her back, on top of me. "I just can't" she says rolling her head around a bit, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself or with Einar." I said as I shoving her off me and my bed before hearing a small thud.

After a moment, the bed dipped again before I feel Anna jump on top of me. She crawls up to my head and pull my left eyelid up before saying, "Do you want to build a snowman?" In a cheery voice making me opening both eyes fully and smiling.

* * *

**Einar**

I was having a very nice dream before Anna had come into my room and literary pulled me out of my room with a sleepy eyed Elsa outside. She pulled us to the ballroom, turning to us, "Do the Magic!" she happily ordered us.

I look at Elsa and we both nod. I've recently learned how to make small amount of water out of thin air; right now, I can make about enough water to fill up a a couple of large jug before tiring out.

Elsa lean down to Anna's height, "Ready?" Elsa said to which Anna nodded. The older sister started to make a ball of snow and ice in her hands. I conjured up some water and had it float around Elsa's hands.

A moment later, I made the string of water dive into Elsa's magic, sending into the air exploding like a firework, releasing flurries of snow falling slowly to the ball room floor.

Anna looked up at it in awe, "This is amazing" she said.

"Watch this!" me and Elsa said at the same time, we looked at each other before Elsa froze the floor and started to skate on it while I made some water and moulded the water from the snow into a young filly to run up to Anna when she hugged the young water made horse. "I'm going to call you Lilly" Anna said before the horse made a series of noises approving his new name.

When Anna finished playing with Lilly, we made a snowman called Olaf; Elsa pretended to make him talk and move around using her powers to push him around while Anna danced with him on the ice floor. I was just watching them having fun together as sisters.

Elsa started to look tired after using her powers a bit while Anna had stayed as energetic as always. "Anna!" I yelled over the sound of her laughter, "You have to slow down, using our abilities to much ware out our energy." I told her as I propelled myself over to them. "Anna, we'll have ten more minutes here before either Elsa collapse out of exhaustion or I'll take her back to bed."

"Okay." She replied, "Elsa, can we jump into piles of snow?" Elsa smiled before she made big piles of snow as I made slides out of ice.

We made our way to the top of one of the snow piles and slid down the slide with Anna in front, Elsa behind her and me last. Anna crashed into another pile of snow at the end, leaving me and Elsa at the bottom of the slide. Anna jumped out of the snow pile and began to jump into the air to which Elsa created snow pillars for her to land on. Anna kept yelling, "Again! Again!"

"Anna, slow down," Elsa shouted at her while Anna jumps began to be faster and started to have trouble keeping up with Anna jumping. When Anna had jumped nine times, Elsa tripped over her feet and fell to the ground.

Anna had once again jumped, not realising that Elsa wasn't there to catch her. Elsa shot out her hands at Anna to try and somehow stop Anna but accidently shot out some of her magic. I tried to make a wall to intercept the magic but the magic passed through it, freezing it and hit Anna on her left side of her forehead. Anna landed on my slide as we ran over to her to check on her. Elsa pulled Anna's head onto her lap as we saw some of her hair turn white like Elsa's hair. I lightly hugged Elsa while I stroke Anna's cheek and hair.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa cried as she cradled Anna in her lap. I see that frost is creeping outwards from Elsa as it covered the entire ball room. The frost hit Olaf, who crumble into power; and then Lilly who turned to an ice statue.

As the frost hit the door, they burst opened letting mum and dad in, both of who were in dressing gowns and both shocked at the state of the room.

"Elsa? Einar? What have you done? This is getting out of control." Father said as mum takes Anna out of Elsa's lap.

"It was an accident." Elsa said as I hug her and she lightly cry into my shoulder, "I'm sorry Anna."

"She's ice cold!" she cried as she cradled her close.

Dad looked over mum's shoulder looking at Anna, "I know where we have to go." He said before he looked at me, "Einar, go and tell the stable hand to get a horse and a wagon ready." He said as they left.

* * *

I ran out to the get the stable boy to prepare the horse and wagon. I helped the boy get them ready before mum and dad came out. Dad sat on the front while mum sat in the back with Anna in her lap with me and Elsa in either side of her and Anna.

We move quickly though the forest surrounding Arendelle leaving a small trail of ice behind us. After a while, we soon arrive in a small valley filled with small boulders with patches of green on top. Dad stop the wagon and we got out, Mum and dad holding Anna close with me and Elsa walking behind them as we walk to the middle of the boulders.

A moment went pass before the boulders started to roll by themselves before jumping up, becoming small chubby people. One of them, an old looking one with a walking stick stepped forwards, "Welcome to the valley of the living rocks your majesties." He said, "I am Pabbie, elder of this clan of trolls, how may I be of assistance?"

Mum crouched down, showing Anna, her hair almost completely white; to the old troll. He looked at Anna, with a curious look on his face.

"The children was playing when my eldest accidently hit her in the head with some of her magic." Dad told him as he crouched down to look over mum's shoulder.

I zoned out, slightly worried about what would happened to Elsa and Anna. My attention was brought back when the troll pull a blue ball from Anna, from where Elsa's magic hit. The ball expanded as it showing multiple of Anna's memories of us playing with our magic, all playing at once. The troll looks at me before looking back at mum and dad.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe" he said as he place his hand on her head, "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." We saw him change Anna's memories, changing nights in the ball room to days outside in winter. When he finished changing Anna's memories, he pushed the blue ball back into Anna's head. "She will be okay now."

Elsa looked at the old troll, "She won't remember I…we have powers?" she asked him.

"It's for the best." Dad said as he looked at us.

"Listen to me you two, "your powers will only grow." Pabbie said as he pointed at the northern lights showing a young man and woman, mostly likely me and Elsa when we are older; creating lots of snowflakes and water bubbles. "There is beauty in your magic, but also great danger…" he said as snowflakes and water bubbles turned into icy shards as it turned red. Elsa gave a small frightened yelp and hugs me, inside I was also a bit scared but I hold my emotions for my sister.

"You must learn to control it." A couple of more people appeared and began to attack our figures, "Fear will be your enemy." Elsa just hugs me tighter.

"No!" dad said as he holds us all together, "We'll protect them, "Einar already knows how to control his powers and Elsa can learn to control hers, I'm sure of that." He said. "Until then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff. We will limit their contact with people and keep their powers hidden from everybody…including Anna." He said as he motion us to the wagon to leave.

I was conflicted at this, hide my powers? I promised I would never do that, ever, "No" I said to him, "I won't hide my abilities, I promised my mother I wouldn't." I told him as I moved away from him.

"Einar" father said, "You have to, for Anna's sake," he stood up and took a step towards me, "I know that you promised your mother, but this is just as important, we don't know what it would do to Anna memory block."

"I know, I want to do what is best for Anna…and for Elsa but I promised my mum that I would never hide my powers." I said looking at the ground, "you raised me to be a man of my word, if I do this, if I hide my powers from Anna, I would be breaking my word, my promise to my mom."

Mum looked at me, "Einar, I know this is hard but what other options do we have?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a second, knowing of only two options, one: break my promise and hide my powers, or two: Leave them and embraced my abilities. "I'll leave, I know it's not the best solution but it's the only way to keep my promise and Anna safe." I told her in a sad tone.

"No," mum says quietly, "You can't, I'll miss you, we all will."

"I'm sorry but you know me, you know I will never break a promise, especially my mother's last promise." I look up at them, "but I will visit you, on birthdays, Christmas and New Year's, any spare time I find." I said as I started to run away.

As I run, I hear, "You are always welcome here!" Pabbie says as I make an older version of Lilly to take me away. I can feel tears streaming down my cheek as I ran away.

* * *

**A/N: I know that the horse ride is slightly different from what most people do, but think about it, it's slightly different having two people on a horse but think how different it is to keep two children on a horse while steering it.**

**As for Einar, I did that so while one: Elsa may still think of Einar as a brother, he can still be a love interest without it being completely wrong in Elsa's view. And two: to keep him free.**

**If you want to make a minor OC for the next chapter, just post a small profile in the reviews, like what they look like, age and job or how they met like are they a traveller or something. But no powers unlike it like minor healing or something.**

**Next update will probably be next weekend and be about what happened during between him leaving and the coronation, and maybe up to Elsa going 'ice crazy' as they say.**


	8. Death of the King and Queen

**A/N: 1,500 view, but only 15 followers...**

**Also just a head up, encase anybody has noticed, the past few chapters, I tried to do it in the present tense and limit the language to what the POV character would know, but know, I'm going to do it in the past tense since it's easier to write as I don't have to keep checking and changing it to the present tense. And since the characters are older, I will be expanding their language used.**

**Also, I know I haven't done this yet so here it is, I would like to thank these people for following this story.**

_**DoctorWhoXX**_

_**Dork Asian**_

_**Fallen of the Innocent**_

_**Kuro-Prince**_

_**Mata Nui**_

_**Musicman2013**_

_**RobinBlack221**_

_**ZylonHD**_

_**alvinandbrittany4ever**_

_**charl0tt3xx**_

_** chloe . beauvais . 7**_

_**cocoasnb**_

_**jdchaplin**_

_**madcat3200**_

_**proto . rvd**_

**I thank you for supporting me on this project.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

* * *

**18 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**17 - Einar: 16****th****July**

**15 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**Death of the King and Queen**

**Date: 29****th**** May 1841**

**Einar**

It has been almost ten years since the accident and me leaving the castle, my title and my family. I have always regretted leaving, I even thought to return, but I will never go back on my word. A short while after I ran off, I was wandering around the forest before one of the trolls, a female troll; a little boy, about a year or two older than me and a baby reindeer; found me, they took me back to the valley where I stayed with them, Kristoff, the little boy and Sven who was the boys reindeer.

While the trolls ate mainly mineral rocks and plants, I used a bow and arrows I made to hunt small animals to keep me and Kristoff fed.

Kristoff took me with him to harvest some ice over the years, and I learned a technique to cut the ice faster and soon after to transport the ice onto the sledge. Later on, we joined the professional ice harvesters, when I first used my harvesting technique, they were scared of my magic but when I showed them how much ice I could harvest, they calmed down.

We helped them harvest in exchanged for food, mainly vegetable and some meats when I fail to hunt enough wild animals for meat. One of the things that Kristoff requested was carrot seeds. I was soon being called the Water prince by the harvesters and the town people, most of them knew who I was from the many family trips into town we had done before the accident and they also knew I gave up the title of prince but me and Kristoff think they call me that to slightly annoy me.

While me, Kristoff and Sven grew to be best of friends; I kept my promise to Elsa's mother that I would keep visiting, I visited the castle on all of their birthdays, while mum tries to make me come back the first few visits, she soon gave up on that and tried to make me stay the whole day, especially on Christmas. She would still come with me to see my mother's grave and she would make it a field day by bringing Anna along with her.

When mum or dad had any important news, they would sent a rider with a letter to the trolls to give it to me when I came back from a day of hard work, if it was very important, the trolls would try and find me with the letter. Most of the letters were updates from the family, how Anna was bored out of her mind, how dad made a new trade agreement or how Elsa was gaining control of her powers slowly, but wasn't leaving her room. I knew that Elsa was more trouble learning to control her powers then they let on but what could I do? I know it was kind of selfish of me to be out here while she was in that prison they call a room but, I had responsibilities out here as well, to Kristoff and Sven, the trolls and the harvesters.

* * *

When I was seventeen, Mother had asked me to join her on a trip to the kingdom of corona to see her brother, the king of Corona, when she returned to Arendelle; I stayed for a week longer to explore the Corona countryside.

Somehow, I ended up joining a thief who called himself Flynn Rider rescuing Rapunzel; the lost princess of Corona, at the beginning, he just wanted the crown but he fell in love with her. Long story short, Flynn cut her magic hair; destroying the magic, made the old hag who held the princess for 18 years; fall out of a tower window, and reunited the princess with the king and queen.

I stayed as the royal family's guest until Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding two months after. Two of the guests were mum and dad, and it was time to leave, they offered me a life home on their boat but I declined and decided to ride home on Lilly, who has now grown into a beautiful mare.

From when I first made her, Lilly had changed from completely made of water to soft ice, ice that you can touch but not push through but is also not hard enough for so I can ride her for a long duration without getting uncomfortable. Another change in her is that she had begun to act like a real horse, without all the eating and all that stuff. When I was about thirteen, I found out that Lilly can ride on the surface of water, this had become very useful since I can ride across large bodies of water instead of around them. It had actually cut my travel time in half since I could cut across the stretch of water between the tip of the Southern Isle **(A/N: What I believe is Denmark) **to the southern coast of Arendelle **(Norway).**

* * *

When I arrived home, I had Lilly hide in the woods around Arendelle's main town, while almost everybody knows about me and Lilly, I promised dad that I wouldn't show Anna my powers…if I can help it.

I had expected to find Mum and Dad's ship; The Pride of Arendelle, to be in port but it wasn't, it didn't make any sense. They should have arrived way before me but I couldn't see the ship anywhere.

I went up to the castle and met Kai waiting outside the gates, "Kai?" what happened? Where the Pride?" I asked him.

"Master Einar." He said as he greeted me, "I don't know how to tell you this but the Pride has perished in a storm out at sea."

I just stood there, knowing it wasn't a joke; Kai doesn't joke…at all and even if he did, he would never joke about something like this, nobody would. "Are you sure?" I asked him still shocked.

"Yes master Einar." He replied as he led us into the castle, "It happened three days ago. The funeral has been delayed by Elsa; she said that they couldn't have it without you."

I look at him before nodding, "Thank you." I said as I made my way to the family wing, "I will see how Anna and Elsa are handling this."

"Of course." He said before going off somewhere to do his job, "I hope you can help those poor souls sir."

I stopped for a second, thinking about what he said before I continued, "I hope so too."

* * *

I walked to the gallery, knowing that Anna would normally be in there talking to the paintings. I see Anna lying on the floor next to a painting of Joan of Arc, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't talking, most likely having the conversation in her head to appear less crazy then she actually is.

"Anna?" I quietly said as I lay next to her.

"Einar…" she replied before she looked over at me.

"How are you holding up Anna."

"How do you think?" she replied gently, "Mama and Papa are gone, the only two people who are always here for me and Elsa is still hiding in her room, I thinks that she just doesn't care about it." She said before she curled into my side

"Anna!" I almost shouted, "Your sister does care, she cares so much about you, me, mum and dad. I would tell you why she 'hides in her room' as you put it, but I promised mum and dad that I wouldn't tell you it" I told her.

"But why?" she asked sitting up.

"Mum and dad says it is to protect you, as much as it is to protect Elsa." I told her hoping it would silence her.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes after that before she noticed my lack of sadness, "Why aren't you sadder about this?" she asked me.

"Because I have handled death of loved ones before." I told her, "You ever wonder why I'm not the crowned prince?"

"Isn't it because Elsa is older?"

"No, the rules on the line of succession are that the first born prince of royal blood will take the crown over any older princess, I was never meant to take be king because I was adopted into the family." I said.

"What?"

"I was born in the Western Kingdom, also known as the United kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. My mother was married off to repay a debt to a loan shark. I was born almost two year after their marriage, and for three years we had to endure him, his drunkenness, his abuse, his prostitutes. When I was 2 and 9 months old, my mother finally had enough and hit him around the head with a frying pan and took me away to find a new life."

Anna was shocked, "T-that's horrible!" she said before I continued.

"We got on a ship with some coins she grabbed when we left. I believe that the ship was going to Corona but it was attacked by pirates off the coast of Arendelle. Me and mother got in a row boat and escaped but not before she was injured, she rowed us all the way into the Fjord before she lost consciousness. The tides brought us into the harbour where your mother spotted our dingy. One of the sailors said that there was so much blood in the boat, they thought it was paint. When we were ashore, my mother was rushed to the royal physician. He said that she lost too much blood for be saved so she asked your mum and dad to look after me. I don't know why they did, they could have sent me to an orphanage or sent me back to him but they didn't, they adopted me into the family, Elsa had a friend and a few months later, you were born." I got up as I finished my little story and helped Anna up. "My mother died that day I joined this family, two years later, my blood father found me and tried to bring me back home with him, he was captured and hanged the next day, not that I miss him." I told her

"I'm so sorry Einar." She said before I held up my hand to her.

"Don't be, you didn't know. Anyway, it's in the past now." I told her, "Just give your sister a break. There is a lot of pressure on her now, in three years, she will be queen but before that, she will be worrying that she won't be good enough, not for Arendelle or for you. Just give her some space okay." I told her as I move to leave. "I'm going to see how Elsa is doing, why don't you go down to the kitchen and ask for a cup of Elsa's favourite tea and bring it up to her."

I left the room before Anna ran out towards the kitchens. I went to Elsa's room and knocked twice, "Elsa? It's me Einar, can you open the door please?" I asked her though the door before it opened up.

"Einar? You're here…" she said as she let me in, looking at her, I could see she have been crying heavily from the frozen tears near her eyes where were slightly coloured black from the eye liner.

"I'm back," I said as I closed the door, "I don't now for how long but I will be here for the funeral at least."

"How was your holiday in corona?" she asked me as she sat down on her bed.

"It was productive, you remember your cousin? Rapunzel?" She nodded, "I found her in a tower, and she was being kept captive by this old hag, using her magical healing hair to keep herself young."

"What happened to the old woman," she asked me.

"Eugene, a thief who was after Rapunzel's crown but managed to fall in love with her, cut her hair, rendering it redundant. The old hag gathered the hair up as it turned to her natural hair colour: brown. She didn't see where she was going a fell out a window from the tower."

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"I would like to think it was karma, you get what you give; she kept your cousin in a tower for 18 years, she kept her from human contact for 18 years, the first people she saw that she didn't think of a mother was a thief and an ice harvester. I say she got what she had coming."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, we reunited Rapunzel with her parents ad two months after that, she got married to Eugene, that why mum and dad went to Corona." I told her.

"That's nice." She said returning to silence.

"I'm sorry about mum and dad." I told her, coming back to why I came to talk to her, "I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened."

Elsa looked up at that, "Why would you feel responsible?"

"When we were leaving, mum and dad offered me a ride home, I declined since I heard some reports about increased pirate activity in the area as well as I really just wanted to ride home on Lilly."

"You mean that horse Anna named?" she interrupted.

"The very same." I told her, "If I just known, if I had just accepted their offer, I could have saved them, I could have calmed the sea, or froze it or something, but I didn't know, I basically sent them to their deaths."

"Einar!" she almost yelled, "You are not at all responsible for it, how could you have known about it, if you joined them on the boat, you could have died as well." She told me, I was about to retort but she beat me to it, "We can't lose you; me, you and Anna, we all we got left now, It's difficult to bury mum and dad, but to bury you as well…I don't know if I could, I know I would still have Anna, but you're a lot closer to me than anybody." I felt touched that she kept me to close to her heart than anybody else, including her own blood sister, "I just don't want to lose you."

"I promise you won't," I said to her, taking her hands in mine, "I will help you and Anna in any way you need." We sat on her bed as she hugged me; I returned it and we sat there until Anna knocked on the door.

"Elsa?" Anna said thought the door, "I got you some tea…" Elsa just looked between me and the door in slight shock.

"You should melt the ice and open the door, Anna is taking this harder than either of us. " I whispered to Elsa, "I think she just want her sister at the moment.

"Okay," Elsa replied as she melted the ice in her room. When all the ice was removed, Elsa walked over to the door and opened it revealing Anna with a tray with a cup of tea and chocolates on it, "Thank you Anna."

"You're welcome." Elsa took the tray and placed it on her desk next to her bed; she returned to the door and did something that surprised both of us. She wrapped her arms around Anna in what seems like the biggest hug she ever gave to Anna. "I'm sorry." She muttered. I gave them their sister moment, knowing that there was a lot of locked up feelings that needed to be let out. After a while, they looked into each other's eyes, then to me and gestured me to join in.

I joined the hug and we stood there for a few minutes until I realised something. "Anna?"

"Yes," she replied not looking up.

"Before mum and dad left, did they give you 'the talk'?" I asked her making both sisters perk up.

"The Talk?" Anna asked answering my question. I looked at Elsa and from the shocked look on her face, she did get the talk.

"Elsa, do you want to be part of this discussion or should I take her elsewhere?" I asked her since it might set off her powers.

"I-I think it best if you take her elsewhere." She said, getting my meaning. I nodded to her and took Anna back to her room.

As I left the door, I muttered "This is going to take a while…"

* * *

**A/N: That is the longest chapter I've done for this story, almost 3,000 words. Next chapter will include the funeral and maybe a bit of Kristoff; get them introduced a bit early**


	9. The Royal Cemetery

**A/N: You should feel lucky, two chapter in one week.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**18 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**17 - Einar: 16****th****July**

**15 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**The Royal Cemetery**

**Date: 4****th**** June 1841**

**Einar**

Since my little chats with Anna and Elsa, I've been helping out where I can; helping Elsa prepare the funeral, running messages to the right people to make this go more smoothly, or just keeping Anna occupied and out of peoples way.

It was now the end of the day before the funeral and I was on the cliff top overlooking Arendelle with Lilly, watching the sunset set over the castle and its village. "I almost can't believe. Mum and dad always seemed untouchable, but now…It's there funeral tomorrow." I said to Lilly who just sat there silently next to me, nodding every now and then.

I look down at Arendelle before I retrieve a letter from my pocket, I check it over once more, checking if I hadn't made a mistake with the troll language since that was all the Kristoff could read. Once I read it though enough times to know I haven't made a mistake, I put it in a bag on Lilly's back, "Lilly, can you take this to Kristoff please?" I asked her, even though I know she would. She just nodded before she got up and ran towards Kristoff's home.

Once she was out of sight, I returned back to the view just as the stars came out. I leaned back to lie down on the grass to watch the stars high in the sky. I stayed like this until I heard Sven walk over. I look over to him to see him, Lilly and Kristoff walking over. "Hey Kristoff." I said as I back up at the sky.

"Hey man." He replied as he sat next to me. "Hi Einar." Kristoff said again pretending to be Sven.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, "Hello to you too Sven."

"Hey man, I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." Kristoff said.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you caused the storm." I replied as I got up, "Anyway, it not the first time something like this has happened to me, I just wished that it didn't have to be so soon, why couldn't it be of old age that took them years away." I looked down at the castle looking at Elsa's window. "I just feel bad for the girls, this is the first funeral they be going to and to make it worst, it's their own parents. Not that we had any bodies to bury."

"Hey cheer up." Sven said, "Think what this means to Elsa? She won't have to hide in her room anymore."

I look at the reindeer and his human friend, "That is if she does leave by her own free will." I walk over to Lilly and retrieve an ice pick, "Here, I got you this from Corona, made by the royal blacksmith, guaranteed to last you for at least 5 years against just ice." I handed him the pick as he examined it, it was just barely decorated, knowing that he wouldn't like to be using something that looked that good; the handle was oak with faint rose mailing down the side of it and around the bottom. The metal was reinforced iron with a few layers of gold leaf around the middle of it.

"Thanks man, it was about time I put the old pick to rest," he said before I had gotten some carrots from my bag, I had frozen them before I left corona but had left them to thaw during the past few days.

"Here you got Sven, Corona's best carrots, straight from corona's royal farm, apparently, they are the best in the world." I said as I gave one to him to taste, "But we will have to let you be the judge of that." He chewed it around his mouth before his eyes went wide and ate the rest of it in one go, "That good?"

"Better then what this goof gives me." I said for him in my own Sven voice making Kristoff glare at us.

He continued to glare at us until I we both just laughed at the situation. On the way back home, I told him all about my adventure in corona and Rapunzel's wedding and all that.

* * *

The next morning, me and Kristoff went down to the village to sell our harvest of ice and to get some suits, we both rode on Sven while Lilly stayed at home or went to the trolls. I remembered to get the gifts for Anna and Elsa since I forgot in all the commotion when I got back a few days ago.

At 12:44pm, once we finished selling our ice, we went to the tailors we both trusted, it was ran by two sisters, Miranda or Mara as she liked to be called ran the books while her younger sister, Nui did the measuring and the actual tailoring.

Once we were measured, Mara calculated the amount needed and we paid them out of the money we got for the ice. Nui told us to come back later, about 4PM; two hours before the funeral, to get the suits. During this time, I took Kristoff up to the castle.

* * *

We arrived at the gates and the guards recognized me and opened the gates for us. I allowed Kristoff to put Sven in a spare stable that was meant for my horse before I left before we entered and found Kai waiting inside the foyer. "Master Einar" Kai welcomed me.

"Where is Elsa and Anna?" I asked him.

"Princess Anna is in the gallery while Princess Elsa is in her room." He said before he bowed and went off to help in some other part of the castle.

I arrived at Elsa's door and knocked twice as normal, to which the door opens. "Good afternoon Elsa." I said as she waves me in her room.

"Afternoon Einar" she closes the door and sits at her desk. I walk over to her spare chair and puts my bag down before remembering her gift; I shift thought the bags content and retrieve a wood carving, "I've had a lot of time over the past few years so I got into carving, I started with ice and used my water to chip away at it before I moved onto stone and then recently small wood logs." I said as I gave her the wood carving.

It was a small statue of Elsa with a cloth dress; something I had Nui make when I first returned to Arendelle, but it was also the most complicated carving I've done since it has joints in the arms and neck. I didn't tell Elsa this since it would ruin the surprise of the other four statues I've made. Right now, it hands was behind its back with its head held high.

I looked at Elsa's face to gauge her reaction, I saw a small tear on the edge of her left eye, "It's beautiful Einar. Thank you." She said as she put it down.

"You're welcome Elsa." I replied as we hugged. We stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away.

After a small chat with Elsa, remembering all the best times we had with mum and dad, I went looking for Anna to see how she was taking it and to give her her statue before it was time I went off to find Kristoff and collected the suits for the funeral.

* * *

Me, Kristoff and Sven was the first people there so Kristoff waited near the gates with Sven while I looked around the cemetery. The cemetery was made up of two three main areas, the royal cemetery, the noble cemetery and the royal guests cemetery; where people who were royal guests but didn't have a home for the body to return to, this is where my blood mother was buried and where I will most likely be buried when it's my time, next to my mother.

I sat on a close by bench while I mentally talked to my mother about what has been happening to me since the last visit. While I know that she couldn't hear me, beside the fact that I wasn't saying anything out loud, I still did it to feel closer to her.

Soon Anna had walked up to me before she sat on the bench next to me, "So this is your blood mother?" she asked me gently. While Anna had come up here her mother to visit me and my blood mother, she didn't understand what this place was nor did she see my mother's grave.

I looked over at Anna and was that she was wearing a black dress with a dark grey skirt and veil.

"Yes…while she was only my mother for three years, I still owe her a lot, if she didn't take me away all those year ago, I wouldn't have come to Arendelle, wouldn't have meet your loving mother and father, or Elsa…" I said not realising that I sort of hinted for my love for Elsa. Anna didn't say anything about it though so I'm guessing she didn't take it in that content.

"I know what you mean, If you didn't come here, I would have probably died of boredom without somebody to play with or tell me stories of adventure while Elsa hid in her room."

* * *

We sat in silence before almost everybody was here the last person to arrive was Elsa who was in a dress similar to Anna's but had a black cloak with royal purple rose mailing and the Arendelle crest on it.

We all sat in the front row for the ceremony, I don't know about Anna and Elsa, but I blocked out what the priest said until I was called up to give my speech for the ceremony.

"I know that I am was not of royal blood," I started looking at all the attendees, "But that didn't make the King and Queen love me any less than their own flesh and blood. Most of you know who I am, some of you know my story, how my blood mother brought me here to escape my abusive blood father, when we arrived and when my mother died, the King and Queen didn't have to take me in, they could have left me at the Arendelle orphanage or sent me back to the United Kingdom, but they didn't do either; they took me in, they fed me, loved me, treated me as one of their own. For that I am very thankful to them for that love they gave me, I know that I can never repay them." I look at the people one last time, "Thank you." I gave the small statues I made for them to Anna and Elsa before returned to my seat.

For the rest of the ceremony, nothing much happened, Anna and Elsa had given a speech as well, Kai and Gerda had as well and some other lords. The final person who gave a speech was the King of Corona, being the Queens brother. After all the speeches were done, me, Anna and Elsa each throw a rose onto the coffins before it was buried by dirt.

At the end of the ceremony, all the remaining all shot off a round of their cannons into the sea while the temporary flagship of the fleet, the man-of-war from the United Kingdom, shot off three rounds.

* * *

**A/N: that is it for this chapter; next time will be the coronation.**

**Also, the reason why the man-of-war is the temporary flagship is because the official flagship has to be made in an Arendelle shipyard by Arendelle workers. It has been a tradition since they have first had a navy.**

**The reason why Kristoff haven't official meet Anna yet is because it would mess up a chapter I have plan for later.**

**Now that we are on the main story; the fun can begin...the fun of embarrassing the duke and Hans with Einar's powers**


	10. New Ability and Queen Elsa

**A/N: Two parts in this chapter, the first part is heavy text with little to no talking and the second part is the coronation and the start of the main Frozen storyline. **

**Also, I have been slowly adding the names of a few of my followers in the story. A digital chocolate cookie for the first three people who can see who is in each chapter. **

**Almost all the names of the story's followers is in Chapter 8. From now on, I will add the names to either every other 5 chapter or on my profile page.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

* * *

**20 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**19 - Einar: 16****th****July**

**17 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**New Ability and Queen Elsa**

**Date: 5****th**** May 1843**

**Einar**

It's been two years, two years since our mum and dad had died at sea, since I had to comfort Anna and Elsa and buried mum and dad. Since then Elsa had been learning to be monarch and a few weeks after the funeral, had allowed Anna to leave the castle into the village but still had the gates closed unless me, Anna and the castle servants or guards went in and out.

Normally, when Anna left the castle, it would be with me or her personal guard called Robin. I had introduced her to the tailors, Mara and Nui and since then, Anna has had them make a few of her dresses and some birthday and Christmas presents for Elsa there since they would be less likely tell Elsa as much as the royal tailor would.

Watching the ships go by. A few weeks after the funeral, Elsa had given permission for the next Pride of Arendelle to be built and estimations placed the build time to be three years so it should be launched sometime after Elsa's birthday and coronation.

Along with the pride, she had ordered two more ships to be build, two sister ship, based on a design she had found in the late queen's desk. With the help of the naval architect; the ships were Brig weight but are designed to be fast with extra sails on the side **(Think of the Aquila from AC3**), the two ships was to be named after the late King and queen but the construction was to be started after the Pride's framework had been laid out since getting the fleet's flagship build was a bigger of a priority.

* * *

Today, I was riding in the forest along the coast on Lilly hunting for some food for me and Kristoff, around this area. Lilly had not grown in a past few years except from her mane had grown longer. Sometimes when I return back to the trolls, I let the children style her mane while I chat with the adults.

I had allowed my hair to grow out long enough for a small ponytail; the stands of hair that don't reach around, I just let them fall down where they can. I was wearing a pair of dark blue trousers with a white stripe down the sides. My shirt was a light blue with white waves at the end of the long sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. On my left lower arm, I had a leather bracer with three stripes of iron running the back of it so the bows draw sting doesn't damage my arm after I release a arrow.

I also had a leather jacket that had been a gift from Anna; originally, it had been a bit small so I took it to Nui and paid for them to extend the sleeves, the tail and add a bit more material on the back so it would fit around me and do up.

I looked around and saw a large Elk, a male by the size of its antlers. I retrieved my bow and arrows from the holder on Lilly's saddle. Another great thing about Lilly is that since she is made out of water, she doesn't make a sound meaning that we can get close to a target without scaring it, and on the off chance that that it does notice us, Lilly is one of the fastest mounts in the kingdom since she can literary glide across the land.

I knocked back an arrow which had a small amount of water in the head so I can track it if the Elk survived the first hit. I let it loose before it hit the elk's from left shoulder, I was about to knock back another arrow before an crossbow bolt flew through the air right in front of me and another went through Lilly's neck.

I look at where the bolts came from and saw two men dressed in brown and green, both on horses. I knock back another arrow; I aim for the first assassin as he aimed his crossbow at me before we both released our projectiles, his bolt missed embedding itself in a tree behind me. Mine however hit its target in his right arm causing him to drop his weapon to take care of his injury.

I turn to the second assassin just before he fires his weapon which hits my left arm just above where my bracer ends. Using my other arm, I throw send some water at him that froze just before they hit making him staggers back just as one bolt of frozen water hits him in the head making him fall on the forest floor, unconscious. I move to remove the bolt from my arm as I made Lilly run towards the second man. I throw the bolt at the would be assassin before I searched his person for any kind of instructions.

I found a letter in his trousers pocket before I heard the first assassin pick up his crossbow. I jump back on Lilly as another bolt hits me in the lower abdomen. I made Lilly run towards one of the cliffs that overlooked the Fjords as I pocketed the letter.

I look behind me and saw the first assassin on his horse behind me. I look back in front of me as I saw the end of the forest, the cliff and the Fjord below it. Knowing that the only way I'm going to lose the assassin behind me, we jump off the cliff and into the fjord.

As I hit the water, I make a small bubble of air around us and we swam underwater for a half a mile before surfacing on to a beach I pulled the bolt from earlier before I hobbled over to the water to clean off the wound. As the water hit the wound, it stung and I closed my eyes and hissed. I opened my eyes and saw that the wound was not anywhere to be seen.

"Strange..." I said to nobody in particular, "I swear I had a wound there before." I looked down at the other wound I had and bought some water onto it and it started to sting but I didn't close my eyes but watched with wide eyes as the water started to glow a bright white for a minute or two before it faded leaving the patch of skin where the bolt had entered completely new.

"Amazing." I exclaimed as I got on Lilly before she trotted towards Arendelle. This would open up some opportunities for me and maybe Elsa. I was already a recognised name in the kingdom, the Prince who could control water. I could also now heal people, sure while it was mostly likely just wound and maybe some sore joints, it can help lives. It can help show not all magic is not evil. Maybe it can help Elsa stay calm when she reveals her magic…if she ever does.

I shoved my hands into my jacket pocket and retrieve the letter which bore a seal that is similar to the Southern isles new royal seal with thirteen crowns in a circle, all of different designs. The difference is that instead of the normal design with all thirteen crowns in a perfect circle, one of the crowns is in the centre with the other crowns around it.

I open the litter and quickly read it; it was an assassination order, targeting the oldest prince of Arendelle…which was me. The signature at the bottom of the page was only said _'The Thirteenth'_. That was probably to try and hide his identity in the event that I lived and they didn't.

I pocketed the letter and could see Arendelle in the distance so I got off Lilly and started to walk to town.

* * *

**21 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**20 - Einar: 16****th****July**

**18 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

**Date: 5****th**** July 1844**

Almost a year since the attempted assassination on my life, I had hidden the letter since I knew that the southern isles was one of Arendelle's biggest trading partners and if I accuse one of the princes of attempted murder, it would not look very good for Arendelle so I hid the letter in my room at the castle. I had told the steward, Lord Ethan; of the letter but had convinced him that it was a bad idea to do anything rash until we had more evidence to support the claim.

I had learned to control my healing ability to the point that I can call upon it at will; it was very helpful to the hunter who came back after being attacked by wolfs. Some of the young children who are always running around the village square will normally fall and scrape their knees so I heal their injury's and they would run off back to play with their friends a bit more careful…until the next week where they would came back to me to do it again.

Helping heal the villagers injuries gave me the title The healing prince along with my other titles the villagers have given me. However, everybody in the village has agreed that as far as Anna is concerned, it was just some water with special healing property.

However, it was a special day today since it's finally the day where Elsa will officially be Queen. Everybody in the kingdom was excited at the prospect of having a queen again. While the steward had invited many royals from other kingdoms, I had insisted that I wrote the invite to Corona since they are family. I had also invited Kristoff but he said that it wasn't his crowd and that he had to harvest some Ice today.

* * *

I was waiting at the docks for the ship carrying all the dignitaries from the different countries, but mainly from Corona that would be carrying Rapunzel and Eugene.

For today, I was wearing a pair of black shoes and trousers with a light blue stripe down either side, a white jacket with a midnight purple tunic with light blue highlights on it.

While I was waiting, I saw many ships including ones from Spain, Ireland, France, and Germany. I looked out to see and saw three ships coming into port, one of them was Corona's, another was from the Southern Isles and the last was from the United Kingdom; my birth country. The first ship to dock was Corona's ship followed by the United Kingdom's ship, soon followed by the Southern Isles ship.

I greeted Rapunzel and Eugene as they disembarked there ship before informing them of a very nice chocolate shop in town and not to mention magic to Anna before I moved onto the next dignitary from the UK.

"Prince Albert." I greeted, "I welcome you to Arendelle."

He looked at me for a moment before smiling, "Thank you young man. May I ask who I am greeting?" he asked me.

"Of course, where are my manners? I am Einar, Brother to Princess Anna and soon-to-be Queen Elsa." I said.

"Oh so you're a prince then."

"Not exactly, I am not of royal blood but was adopted by the late King and Queen when I was three years old." I told him as we walked down the docks into the village, "I was actually born in London before me and my mother moved to Arendelle."

He looked at me, questioning my story, "If you came with your mother, then why were you adopted?"

"She died shortly after we arrived."

"Oh, I'm sorry for you lose."

"Don't be, you didn't know." I told him, "Anyway, you better get to the castle gates; I still got some dignitaries to greet." I turn back towards the docks as Anna ran past me. "Anna!" I yelled after her before taking after her, "Anna! You're a Princess, act like it for once!" I reached her just before we was hit by a horse, making Anna fall into a dingy and me into the water.

Once I realised I was under water, I swam up and breached the water's surface before I looked around the docks before seeing the dingy above me and the top of a horse's head.

I propelled myself up a bit with my water to reach the walkway. Once I was within of the walkway, I release control of the water and pull myself up onto the boardwalk. Looking over at the dingy, I see Anna standing in the end of it with some royal looking guy with a white jacket and horrible looking sideburns; and his horse kneeling to her. I quickly dry myself off before walking over to her.

"Anna?" I asked her being a bit annoyed with her, "Why can't you just act like a proper princess? If only for today?"

Mister sideburns looks at me, "Sir, do you not know who you are talking to here?" he asks me looking a bit cheesed off him.

"I'm her brother, Prince Einar of Arendelle" I told him even though I wasn't technically a prince anymore but that what the villagers call me so it stuck. "And who are you exactly?"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" I said giving me a bow.

"Well, I would say it was good to meet you but since I have already meet your horse when he pushed me off the boardwalk, I don't think it is." I looked at Anna just as the church bells rang, "Come on Anna, we'll be late if we don't leave now." I offer her my hand and she takes it as we return to the castle.

* * *

We had gone into the church and waited near the doors for Elsa. The chapel was a beautiful building with windows around the sides and green painted wood for the arched ceiling and the end of it where the priest would stand. Above the priest is the choir, wearing red robes.

Because I was not officially a prince, I would not be up there with Elsa and Anna but I would be standing at the back of the chapel next to the main double doors. Right in Elsa's line of sight to help her with moral support.

Once everybody was seated, Anna walked in and down to her position, on the left side of the priest. A few seconds later, everybody stood up as Elsa walked in the chapel, wearing a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves, a magenta cape and her signature cyan gloves. I have to say that she has never looked more beautiful as she did then. The only thing that I didn't like about her outfit is that her braid is done up in a bun, it just not her.

When Elsa reaches the priest, everybody sat down and the priest recited some text from old Arendrilian. He picks up a small gold crown and places it in her hair before he takes a purple pillow with the royal orb and sceptre and hold it out to Elsa who was about to take them with her gloves still on to which the priest reminder her to take off.

She picks up the two items of monarchy and turned to look at the crowd. I see a bit of frost starting to form to I just look straight into her eyes to try and make her look at me to distract her from the ice.

My little plan worked when she looked right at me. I use a bit of my magic on my palm discreetly to show her that I am right here and she wasn't alone.

After the priest stop recited the text, Elsa placed the items back on the pillow and faced everybody once more before moving to leave the chapel.

* * *

The coronation ball was held later that night to allow the visiting dignitaries to look around the kingdom while the castle staff adds the finishing touches. In the off chance that one of the dignitaries left town to look at the countryside, I had Lilly hiding in the harbour as she would blend in there perfectly.

I had personally elected to show all who want a tour around the village and the surrounding area. Some of the places I took them were the orphanage, some of the shops in town, and me and some of the ice harvesters showed those who was interested how we made our main produce, ice. But one of the places I had absolutely had to take them was the chocolate shop that was a nice little family business, the person at the tile today was the second oldest daughter called Charlotte. Prince Albert even said that they were so good that he was going to take some back home for his wife, Queen Victoria.

Before we knew it, the time for the ball came and at the start of the ball, me and Elsa was standing in the doorway just to the left of the throne. As the first dance came to a close, Kai walked up to the throne and held his left hand to our door way.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." He said as Elsa walked to stand in front of him, "Prince Einar of Arendelle" I walked over to the left hand side of the throne and stood there. He shifted arms and held his right arm to the opposite door, "Princess Anna of Arendelle" he said before Anna came running out and stood on the floor in front of the throne's dais.

Kai noticed her mistake and corrected it for her, moving her back to be in line with me and Elsa. Once Kai finished, everybody clapped.

Anna looked away from us, tucking a bit of imaginary hair behind her ear, "Hi…" Elsa said calmly.

"Hi me...?" Anna said surprised, "Oh. Um. Hi."

Elsa, still as poised and calmed as when she walked in, looked at Anna, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." She replied, trying to explain her choice of words.

"Thank you." She said before I cut in.

"Well, I don't think that how I would describe myself." I said sarcastically, lightening the mood causing both girls to laugh. "I would go with…handsome."

"Is it warm in here?" Anna asked us.

I spot Rapunzel and Eugene over at one of the food tables under the arches, "I don't know but I need to excuse myself for a minute." I said as I made my way over to them.

I sneak up behind Eugene while his back is turned and motioned to Rapunzel to be quite. As I got behind him, I straightened up, "Flynn Rider" I exclaimed making him go ridged, "Here to steal the queens jewels?"

"No, no, no" he said as he turned around, "I was onl-" he stopped when he saw it was me, "Well, if it isn't mister water man." He said as he punched my arm lightly. "Or should I say Prince water man?"

"You can call me Einar, we family." I said as Rapunzel hugged me, "Rapunzel, How good it is to see you."

"Same here." She said before she hit me on the head with a tiny frying pan.

"What was that for?" I asked holding my bruised head.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a prince?" she said a bit anger.

"Because I wasn't" I replied, "I left that title thirteen years ago when I went to live on my own, you know that. I thought that my parents changed it in the books. It looked like they didn't."

"Well, that's good to know," Rapunzel said, "Anyway, what have you been doing since we parted."

"You know, work, eat, and sleep. The usual things. Anyway, I want you to meet Elsa and Anna," I said as I almost dragged them to the throne.

"Einar." Elsa said as she noticed me, "Who this?"

"Elsa, I present you, Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her husband, Prince Eugene of Corona." I told her. I looked at her face trying to figure where she remembered those names, "Also, yours and Anna's cousin"

Elsa froze for a moment before she very queenly hugged Rapunzel, "Oh Rapunzel, last I heard, you went missing while you were a baby." She said as Rapunzel ended the hug.

Rapunzel was about to say something but was interrupted by Kai, "Your Majesty, The Duke of Weasel-town." Kai joked.

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton." He yelled at Kai before turning to us, "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He said in a calmer tone.

"Actually, that reminds me," I said to her, stopping her from replying, "I seem to remember that when we were younger, you promised your first dance as queen to me." I lied, if only to keep her from the weasel; there was something about him I didn't like.

Elsa looked confused for a second, just as she was about to speak, I winked at her, hoping she get the hint, "Of course, I am a lady of my word," she took my hand as we walked over to the middle of the dance floor, "But I don't exactly know how to dance so you will have to excuse me if I tread on your feet."

"I little trick I found is that if you put your toes on my shoes, you can fool other people you are in fact dancing." I told her before she follow my advice and lightly stands on my feet and letting me lead the dance without anybody treading on anybody else's feet.

* * *

After a little while, the song turned into slow pace dance and Elsa laid her head on my shoulder as we slowly danced around.

"Thank you Einar." She said not looking up, "thank you for a lovely evening."

"You're welcome." I replied before I looked back at my memories of her, taking a long deep breath.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about when I first saw you."

"I remember that, I was playing in the garden and then Gerda brought you outside to play with me."

I nodded to her as I tried to remember how I felt when I saw her, and how I feel about when ever im around her.

As the music ended, "Well, thank you for this dance Einar." She said politely, before she walked back to her throne as I saw Anna drag the guy who pushed us into the water earlier.

_This can't be good_ I thought to myself as I followed her.

* * *

**A/N: that is chapter 10, Next chapter will be the reveal and going to find Elsa.**

**To be honest, originally, the last chapter would have included Einar revealing his feelings to Elsa but I thought that it would go better at a later date.**


	11. The Reveal

**A/N: I've been thinking about what Einar's real title is, since he isn't of royal blood, he can't technically be a prince beside what the villagers think. I've also thought that it could have been a Ward of the state or that be could have inherited some land and be called a lord or Duke on his eighteenth birthday.**

**Comment on what you think it should be.**

**Also, the names of my followers is on my Profile page. **

**Nobody have commented on the names in the story based on the followers so that is still open**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**21 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**20 - Einar: 16****th****July**

**18 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**The Reveal**

**Date: 5****th****July **1844

**Einar**

I followed Anna and Hans though the crowd towards Elsa where she introduced Hans to Elsa. I walked over to stand next to Elsa.

"Hello Einar." Elsa said as she noticed me.

"Hi" Anna said quickly before she turned back to Elsa, "Anyway, We would like-"

"-both of your blessings-" Hans interrupted her to which she didn't seems to care.

"-of-"

"-our marriage!" they both yelled, jumping around a bit together.

"Marrage?" me and Elsa yelled back at her.

"Yes!" Anna said to us causing us to look at each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa stated still trying to get her mind around the concept.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then" Anna suddenly stopped, "Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa said, still very confused about what her little sister was thinking.

"Absolutely!" Hans said not half a second later.

"Anna" Elsa tried to cut in.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us." Anna suggested, still ignoring us."

"What?, no, no, no, no, on."

Looking at how Anna was ignoring her, I steped up to her, "ANNA!" I almost yelled getting her attention.

"What?" she said, to which I just gestured at Elsa.

"Anna." She said calmly, "may I talk to you, please? Alone?"

Anna looked at Hans before she grasped his arm, "no. Whatever you have to say, yo-you can say to both of us."

Elsa just stared at them for a second, "Fine" she stated frustrated, "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." She replied a bit annoyed at her denial.

"She right Anna," I said backing Elsa up.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked her.

Anna narrowed her eyes a bit at her, "More than you do, "All you know is how to shut people out." Before she turned to glance at me, "Everybody except him." She pointed at me.

Elsa breathed in to calm herself, "You ased for my blessing, but my answer is no!" she stated before turning towards the door.

"I'm with Elsa with this one, my answer is no." I said.

"Now." Elsa stated, "Excuse me." She calmly started to walk towards the exit.

"Your Majesty, If I may ease you-" Hans said before Elsa interrupted him.

"No, you may not." She said flustered, "And I think you should go." She resumed walking towards the exit, "The party is over. Close the gates." She stated.

I wanted to follow her but I knew I had to deal with the dignitaries. Before I knew it, Anna ran over to grab Elsa's hand but accidentally ripped her grove off making Elsa spin around and tried to take her glove back in panic.

"Give me my glove!"

Anna held the glove away from her and when I tried to take it, Anna put the glove behind her back, "Elsa, please" she said desperately, "Please, I can't live like this anymore."

I looked at Elsa, trying to fight back tears, "Then leave." She said weakly surprising me that she would say that to her only sister. I could see Elsa saw her words hurt her too much so she turned and rush to the door.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna said heartbroken making the party go silent and everybody watch them.

"Enough Anna!" me and Elsa said at the same time.

"No Elsa!" she stated, "Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" I could see Elsa was on the verge of tears, "What are you so afraid of?"

Elsa span around shouting, "I SAID ENOUGH!" she angrily waved her un gloved hand around, accidentally shooting out ice at the floor making spikes of ice across the floor. Everybody except me cried out in shock and backed away.

"SORCERY!" I heard the duke yell, "I Knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa…?" Anna said quietly before Elsa ran out the room to escape.

I looked at Anna, "We told you it was enough Anna." I said before I followed Elsa.

* * *

I rounded the corner to the front door, following Elsa. I ran the front door as one of the water fountains freeze making a few people in the crowd gasp in shock. They knew there was magic in the kingdom, it just that they didn't think that the queen had magic of her own.

I hear three pairs of footsteps behind me and saw it was the duke and his thugs, "There she is!" he shouted, "Stop her!"

I ran towards Elsa, "Please, just stay away from me!" she yelled at everybody but mostly the duke and his thugs. "Stay away!" she shouted again waving her hand in front of her, accidently shooting magic again, turning the staircase the duke and his thugs are on into ice making them all slip.

"MONSTER!" he yelled as he got up, "MONSTER!" this caused both a snowstorm to be formed and the crowd to panic and ran from the her and giving her a clear path out. "Elsa!" I yelled after her, not knowing if she heard.

Anna and Hans ran out and followed her toward the fjord, I followed them and arrived just before the Fjord started to freeze and Elsa running across. Knowing that it would be hopeless to run after her, I summon a water horse, not Lilly; under her and allowed them to run towards the north mountains.

* * *

We, me, Anna and Hans, returned to the courtyard to try and sort a plan, but first I had to quell the crowd of villagers since that idiot of a duke was raving on about how Elsa had cursed the land and that she must be stopped

I jumped onto the frozen water fountain, "PEOPLE OF ARENDELLE!" I shouted getting their attention. "What you have just saw was real, Queen Elsa does have powers, just like me." I shouted making all the dignitaries in the area to look at me.

"You have powers?" Anna asked even more shocked, "How is this the first time I've heard of this?"

I looked at her, "Because I promised mum and dad that I wouldn't let you know" I told her quietly so the villagers don't get the wrong idea, "I'll tell you while we go and convince Elsa to come back," I told her.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said boldly.

I turned back to the crowd, "Queen Elsa did not mean for this to happened, like mine, Queen Elsa's powers react to her emotions and when this happened, she was scared, scared that she would hurt everybody with them, or even worse, hurt Princess Anna or myself." I looked at them, gauging their reaction, "Me and Princess Anna will be leaving to try and convince Queen Elsa to come back and make this right."

Right then, the duke strolled up to me, "How do we know that you're not plotting with her to bring this country its downfall?" he asked.

I looked at the old man in the eyes, "Duke of Weasel town, I could care less about what you think, it was partially your fault that this happened, calling the queen a monster in front of everybody." I told him angrily, "While it's true that magic can be evil, it's what you do with it that dictates if it is good or evil. Just look at me, I'm best known for being the kingdom healer by using my magic. And also, why would we be planning to bring Arendelle, our home; its downfall?"

I looked back at the kingdom villagers, "Queen Elsa and I are not evil; you all know what I have done for you with my magic. Queen Elsa is no different, she is just scared and she is just a scared innocent woman who has had her whole world turned upside down with the reveal of her powers."

I jump down from the fountain and whistle for Lilly for come to me, "I will be leaving Lord Ethan as the kingdom's Steward until our return." I turn Lilly to leave as Anna came beside me on her own horse before we road to convince our sister to return home.

* * *

**Elsa**

Me and the Einar's water horse strolled across the highest peak of the north mountains before the horse stopped and sat down to rest I think…maybe. She looks around at the view before thinking about what she will do with her life now that she wasn't the queen of Arendelle anymore.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

I rip my glove off and let it fly into the wind, ridding myself of one of the things that reminded me of my now past life.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

I wave my hands and create a snowman, just like me, Anna and Einar used to make before my isolation.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

I unclip my cape and let it fly into the wind to join my glove.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

I step onto the edge of the cliff and form a few crude snow stairs before I stepped on it pushing the snow away to reveal flawless ice underneath.

Trusting my powers now, I start to run up the stairs, letting them form under my step until I reach the other mountain top.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

I slam my foot down and form a giant snowflake on the snow on the floor before it turns to ice

_Let the storm rage on_

In a flurry of creative release, I raise the snowflake on ice beams, and build walls, archways, a glistening chandelier, and an intricate ceiling that leaves the sky visible.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

Standing in the middle of my impressive ice palace, I reach upto the crown on top of my hair and let throw it away, not caring for a second that it is a priceless family and royal heirloom.

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

I undo my hair and letting it fall down and brush my braid over my shoulder before I gestured to my dress, letting it change into a beautiful ice blue dress and a bodice made of thousands of little ice crystals and spraying my arms out and letting my dress to extend to my hands in an almost see-though sleeves before a see-though cape, decorated with snowflakes, made of snow dust, all over it, all of it made out of very fine strands of ice.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

I strut out onto my balcony and into the morning sunrise, finally feelling free

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Spinning on my heel, I walk back into my palace and slam the ice doors behind me.

* * *

**Einar**

"Snow!" Anna said from the back of Lilly since hers ran off, startled from a branch snapping up, "It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-" she suddenly stop, seeing a smoke column rising up in the distance "Fire! WHOA!" she said jumping of Lilly onto to tumble down the hill where she landed with a crash in an icy stream. I tried to hold down my laughter at what just happened and how her dress is now frozen solid. "Not a word from you mister." She said glaring at me.

Lilly jumped down from the little hill to land next to her, "Okay, that was funny but let me help you." I said as I melted the water and removed it from her dress since it was from nature. "That will do for now but I think we should get you some better suited clothes." We got back on Lilly, Anna in front of me but me still holding the rains so Anna doesn't fall off.

As we trotted over to the smoke in the distance, Anna was playing and braiding Lilly's mane "So what is the horse's name?" Anna asked me.

"Her name is Lilly." I said I looked over at her, "In fact, you named her when we were little, before I left and Elsa isolated herself due to her powers."

"I don't remember naming her Lilly." She said surprised, "I remember naming your normal horse Lilly but not one made out of water."

"That is because that same night, we were all playing, making a snowman called Olaf, I made Lilly for the first time and you named her but before we was going to go to bed, we agreed to one more game and it was mainly you jumping from snow pile to snow pile which Elsa had created but you were jumping to fast and then Elsa slipped on some ice and fell down and you didn't notice so you were going to jump into nothing. As a last resport, Elsa throw a blast of magic towards your general area to hoping to make a snow pile but the magic hit you in the head instead." I told her letting it sink in.

"What happened next."

"Elsa started to panic and ice started to form everywhere destroying the snow and Olaf as it progress to cover everything in the ballroom until mum and dad burst in the room to which Elsa tried to say it was an accident, which it was." I looked ahead of us and was a little building with a snow covered sign. "We here. I'll continue the story later." I said as I blasted the sign with water to reveal its name.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading post." Anna said before snow covering a smaller sign fell off, "Ooh! And Sauna…" she said as we walked in.

* * *

**A/N: that is it for this chapter, next will be Kristoff meeting Anna and Einar may play a bit of matchmaker.**

**Also, I was so close to not putting the song in but since it's what lead me to discover Frozen, I think I should have made some kind of tribute for it.**


	12. Hi Kristoff

**A/N: One tiny change, I'm moving Einar birthday back a month and Elsa's back two since I notice that Oaken says that it's July in the film. I have gone though and changed the dates and have read it though and changed any spelling mistakes I missed first time round.**

**In the future, can you people inform me about any spelling errors I've missed**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**21 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**20 - Einar: 16****th**** July**

**18 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**Hi Kristoff**

**Date: 5****th**** July 1844**

**Einar**

We walked into the small trading post and I turned to the big guy sitting behind the desk to the right. "Hoo hoo. Mister Einar" Oaken said, tapping his fingers tip to tip. I've known Oaken for a few years now since he is one of my main buyers of furs so he and his family make fur coats for the winter to sell.

"Oaken, good to see you my friend." I walk up to him and copy what his does with his fingers before we grab each other left hands with our left and right hands with our right making a x shape with our hands as our normal greeting.

"Have you got me wares to sell today?" he asked me trying to look around me, "And who is the little lady?" the compliment grabbed Anna's attention, "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"That is my little sister." I told him, "And no I don't have anything to sell today, we need to find our older sister to help stop this snowstorm. Anyway, my sister need some clothes more appropriate for winter; do you still have some winter boots and dresses left?"

"That would be in our winter department." He told us pointing to a corner with one outfit, a fur coat, a pick axe, a coil of rope and a pair of lonely black boots. I guested Anna to pick up the boots and outfit to the counter.

As she puts the items on the counter, the door blows open and a large man in black and grey clothing covered in snow and ice walks in and up to Anna, "Carrots!" he said, letting me know it was Kristoff under there.

"Huh?" she replied not understanding what he wants

"Kristoff." I yelled at him like a father would a son when he did something wrong, "Say please!" I told him smirking.

He looked back at Anna, "Carrots Please" he said again, when Anna didn't move, I pointed to the counter, "Behind you." Making her turn around and see the carrots.

"Oh right, excuse me" she moved out of his way as he place the carrots on the counter and then go and pick up a coil of rope.

"A real howler in July, yah?" Oaken asked us, "Where ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain" me and Kristoff said at the same time as he take the coil of rope to the counter before Oaken starts to counter his fingertips.

"That will be Twenty Five." He said

"Twenty five?"" Kristoff asked surprised, "No five!"

"Oh dear, that's no good." He replied as sweet as a pie, "See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

I could see Kristoff was becoming a bit pissed off at Oaken, "You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He said as he motioned to the window at the sled with blocks of ice and covered with snow outside.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now." Anna said, "I mean, that is really" she stopped when he shot her a glare. "Ahem, that's unfortunate."

"Kristoff, be nice to my sister please." I asked him before he gave me a glare but gave up knowing that I would always win these little mental battles we had.

"Still twenty five." Oaken said, "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's Sauna." He turned to his left and looked at a door with a bunch of people behind it, "Hoo hoo! Hi family." He said. I didn't know if it was his family or just a family who using it.

"Hoo hoo!" they yelled back. Definitely think it his family now.

He looked back at Kristoff, "Ten's all I got, help me out." He asked Oaken before Oaken isolated the carrots.

"Ten will get you this and no more." He replied causing Kristoff to send him a death glare.

I looked at Anna and saw she was about to asked him something but I beat her to it, "Before you asked if it seemed magical or if he thinks Elsa is up there," I said to her, " Yes she is, I tracked her up there using the water horse I sent her while she was running across the fjord."

"Then what are we waiting here for." She asked me.

"Cause we need to buy you some new clothes, suitable for this trip." I told her as I pulled out a small coin purse, "Oaken, will this cover the clothes and Kristoff's things?" I asked him putting it on the counter.

He picks it up and empty it and counted it, "Yes, very much." He said before Kristoff takes his things and leaves outside.

"Is there a changing room for her to change in?" I asked him before he motioned to the door next to the sauna. "Anna, go in there and get change." She took off as I pick up the now empty purse and put it in my pocket before I left the shop and saw Kristoff outside.

"Hey, thanks man, I didn't know what I would do if you didn't pay for my things." He said as I ruffled Sven's fur.

"No problem man, but you can pay me back by helping me and Anna find out sister." I told him as I gave Sven one of the carrots.

"Why, you already know where she is, why do you need my help."

"Because I plan to stay with my sister if she doesn't come back with us. If that happens, I want Anna to come back to Arendelle safely." I told him before the door opened up as Anna walked out in her new clothes without her coronation dress. "Where your other dress?"

"I left that with Oaken" she told me, "He promised to keep it safe until I return for it."

"Okay, just remember to come back and get it." I told her, "Oh, I forgot to introduce you two, Anna, this is Kristoff, he been with me since I left ten years ago. Kristoff, this is Anna, my younger sister." I said before I whistled for Lilly.

"Hey, Kristoff, last on to the North Mountain is a rotten egg." I told him before I helped Anna on to Lilly as Kristoff kind registered what I said and got on Sven, unhooked the sled and jump on the large reindeer after I motioned Lilly to start running down the path towards the North Mountains.

* * *

For most of the race, Lilly and Sven was neck and neck but after about an hour of running, Sven started to get tired so we called it a tie even though we could all see it was Lilly who would win since she doesn't get tired.

Now me and Anna sitting on Lilly was while walking alongside Sven and Kristoff, since we were not racing at break neck speeds anymore, Kristoff placed a lantern on Sven's antler to see in the dark and at least try and see for any threats. "So tell me, what made the queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asked us.

"Anna was being stupid." I told him earning a glare from Anna. "She got engaged to some good for nothing prince that 'bumped' into us on the docks…by accident. She asked me and Elsa if we can bless their marriage."

"They freaked out" Anna said finally deciding to but in. "because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. They both said they wouldn't bless the marrage-"

"Wait." Kristoff interrupted, "You got engaged to someone you just met?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and then she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove-"

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?" Kristoff stated still not believing how stupid she was.

"yes. Pay attention." She replied getting a bit annoyed by his constant interruptions, "But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she had a thing about dirt." She said.

"But instead she wore them to try and conceal her powers since she didn't have any control over them." I added.

"Didn't your parents even warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked us but mainly her.

"yes they did." Anna said.

"But not 'The Talk'" I told him, "I was unfortunate to have the talk with her."

"Bet that was fun." He said earning a glare from both of us.

"no it wasn't."

"Anyway." Anna said, "Prince Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh year?" Kristoff said, "What's his last name?"

"…Of-the-Southern-Isles?" she said back.

"Wrong. Royalty don't have second names, only the name of their houses." I told her.

"What's his favourite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably john."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"It's actally green." I interrupted.

"Foot size…?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff asked her, "What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" she asked him slightly disgusted.

"And eats it."

"Excuse me, sir." She said shocked at the suggestion, "He's a prince."

"All men do it. Well, all except him…as far as I know." Kristoff pointed at me before I shock my head.

"Ew. Look it doesn't matter: It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love.

"It may look like love." I added, "But he might just be acting to get something. Most likely the throne since he tried to kill me a year ago."

"What?" the both said.

"Oh yeah," I remembered that they both didn't know about it, "a year ago, two assassins tried to kill me while I was hunting but I managed to disable them long enough to get a letter with what me and lord Ethan believe is Hans private seal on it."

"Do not believe that." Anna denied, "Hans is not somebody to try something like that."

"Anna, you don't know anything about him." I almost, turning around and almost yelling at her, "You have only known him since this morning, and most of this day, you were with, me or Elsa."

"I don't care what you think about Hans, he is my true love." Anna said to me before she turned to Kristoff, "and are you some sort of love expert?

"No. But me and Einar have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it" Anna said trying to dismiss his claims before Sven and Lilly stopped, Sven's ears perked up in alarm.

"Stop talking." Kristoff told her

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" Anna said before Kristoff clamps his hand over her mouth.

"I mean it. SHHH" Kristoff told her as she stands and looks into the dark woods surrounding them, sensing something is behind them. He pick up the lantern and see it's light reflected of several times in the dark before he realise what they were looking at, "Sven, GO. GO!" he yells as we run away from the wolfs.

Without a stable platform to fight from, we just tried to run as fast as we can. If one did get close enough to attack them, I would use my water to stun and cripple them for a short time while we get some distance.

As we ran from the wolfs, some of them stopped chasing us, realising it was a hopeless chase. Up ahead, I saw a ravine , too far across to safely get across so I made a ramp on our side for run jump before while I made a beam across for Lilly to run across, dismantling it as we ran across it so the wolfs can't follow us.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for this chapter, next is Olaf and walking up to the ice castle.**

**I'm sort of iffy if I shouldn't of not included Kristoff's sled or not as it's a minor plot item as it grants Kristoff a new sled at the end and I did just cut one of the major action scenes of the film.**

**If you think I should change it to include the sled, review and I will repost this chapter as soon as possible.**


	13. Olaf and playing matchmaker

**A/N: Since nobody have said anything about the sled, it's going to stay in there.**

**Anyway, here is a list of Einar's abilities**

**Whips**

**Water/ice walls**

**Healing**

**Natural water manipulation**

**Water based creatures (Lilly)**

**Weapons made out of water or ice (Ice bow and arrows**

**Water tracker**

**Water/ice projectiles **

**More will be added if I can think of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

* * *

**21 - Elsa: 28th April**

**20 - Einar: 16th July**

**18 - Anna: 28th August **

* * *

**Olaf and playing matchmaker**

**Date: 6****th**** April 1844**

**Einar**

We rode along a narrow rim of one of the smaller mountains in the mountain range and found the edge of the tree line and a cliff edge overlooking Arendelle, covered in a blanket of ice and snow.

"Arendelle..." Anna exclaimed as we saw it.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff stated as he and Sven came up beside us.

"But it'll be fine, Elsa will thaw it."

"Will she?"

"She will if she know how to" I said, "If not…well, I'll help her."

"What Einar said." Anna said cheerfully, "Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" she asked pointing straight ahead.

"More like this way." Kristoff said as he pointed and I moved Anna's finger towards the perilously mighty mountain.

* * *

After letting Anna get off Lilly, me and Lilly went ahead to scout out ahead before we found what we believe is the start of Elsa's territory with the large, sharp icicles pointing at us. We wait here for the others until I hear Kristoff and Anna talking.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked Anna as they come into my line of sight.

"Oh, me and Einar are going to talk to my sister." She said so confidently but at the same time so casually. When they come into full view, I see a living snow man that looked exactly like the snowman Elsa and Anna made the same time Lilly was made.

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you two talking to your sister."

"Yup." She said simply, making Kristoff so stunned that he doesn't look at where he's going and ends up with a sharp icicle to his nose causing him to stop short and gulp before carefully moving around it.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?"

"Why would I be?"

The small snowman turned around to face them as he walked past me, "Yeah, I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." He said as he walked backwards into a icicle, running though his torso. "Oh look at that, I've been impaled." He said as he looked at the icicle and then at me., "Hey Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he said as he hold his arms out wide, still stuck on the icicle.

"Hi Olaf, I'm Einar." I said introducing myself, "And that's Lilly." I pointed to my water horse.

"I can tell we going to be the best of friends." He said as he push himself of the icicle.

"I'm sure we will." I replied a bit unsure of that.

"I wasn't walking to you," he told me, "I was talking to Lilly." That caused us to all laugh before we tried to navigate the field of razor sharp icicles.

* * *

As we reached near the top of the mountain, we reached what looked like a dead end.

"What now?" Anna voiced her frustrations.

Kristoff looked around and sighed before digging into his rucksack., "It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." He said to her as he took the rope out of his bag.

"Says who?" she replied walking towards the cliff face.

"Me." I butted in, "You can barely stay on your feet most of the time, never mind a cliff face." I made some water and turned it into some very sharp claws on my hands and feet before making them a very dense ice so they would not break easily.

I turned to the cliff face to clime it to see Anna already trying to, "Anna" Kristoff said, "What are you doing?" he asked a bit amused.

"I'm going to see my sister." She said strained.

"You're going to kill yourself." I told her, "And Elsa would kill Kristoff if you did."

"Why me? You're the one who letting her do this." He stated to me.

"Because she would believe me then you and if Elsa doesn't come back and if Anna died, I would be the one to take up the throne." I told him as I turned back to Anna. "I wouldn't put my foot there." I told her.

"You're distracting me." She replied slightly annoyed.

"OR there." Kristoff said, "How do you know Elsa even wants to see you two?" he asked us.

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." She told us.

Before this became too painful to watch, I ran at the cliff face and dug the claws into it. Once I was certain the claw was firmly in the wall, I quickly started to climb up the face, reaching the top within seconds when I dissipated the ice claws. She looked at me, "How did you get up there so fast?"

"I spent over a decade out in here, I learned a few things" I told her before Olaf appeared.

"Hey, guys?" he said as he walked out of a cave, "Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

"Ha ha thank goodness." Anna cried out happily, "Catch!" she said to Kristoff suddenly before jumping off the cliff face and making Kristoff catch her. "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." She jumps out of his arms, brushes off her dress and bounds off towards Olaf. I just turned around and saw a monumental building made completely out of pure and flawless ice.

I walked to the other side of the mountain top where the others walked out of a small cave. And I see Elsa's water horse lying down in the snow pretending to be asleep as we approached. As we reached the staircase, I heard Anna and Kristoff gasp.

"Whoa." Anna stated at the ice palace in front of us.

"Now that's ice." Kristoff said in awe, "I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge." She said

"Kristoff will cry at anything." I told her, "I even saw him crying over a carrot he accidently dropped in freezing water and drop on the floor where it broke into a thousand pieces."

"Really?" Anna asked a bit surprised.

"Yes."

As I walked past the water horse, I absorbed the it since it was not of any use anymore before making my way past Kristoff picking up Sven and setting him down in the snow before going up the stairs. "You stay right here buddy." He told the reindeer who obediently plops down in the snow. I told Lilly to stay out here to keep him company while we went inside to find Elsa. "Flawless" he said examining the quality of the ice.

When we got to the grand ice doors, Anna was about to knock but hesitated.

"Knock…"Olaf said to her, "Just knock… Why isn't she knocking…? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

"Trust me, she does." I told him, "She even has a special 5 hit knock just for Elsa." When she did finally knock, the sound echoed inside before the ice door slide open.

"Ha. It opened, and it wasn't Einar that opened it, that's a first." She said to us before she stepped inside. Just as Kristoff was about to enter, Anna stopped him, "You should probably wait out here."

"What?" he said a bit disappointed.

"Last time she introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." I told him as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"B-but it's a palace made of ice." He exclaimed desperately, "Ice is my life!"

"Bye, Sven." Olaf said to Kristoff still not getting his name right as he starts to head inside. Anna stops him.

"You too, Olaf." She told the snowman.

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay."

"I'll wait out here to let you two have your moment." I told her before looking at the other two, "And too keep these two out here" before she walks inside.

Olaf starts counting. "One...two..." before Kristoff started to join.

* * *

When Olaf finished counting his minute and went inside, I stopped Kristoff for a moment, "SO, Anna?" I asked him.

"What about her?" he replied looking at me.

"What do you think about her?"

"She is okay." He replied after hesitating.

"Just okay?"

"Well…honestly, she amazing, she loves you and Elsa with all of her heart, heck she is out here to bring her sister back when she could have just let you do it or just let some royal guards do it. She is also very cute when she tries to over explain things that leads to her blabbering."

"So if she was not engaged to that dirt bag or a royal, would you try your luck with her?" I asked him.

"What are you implying?" he asked me.

"I've seen the ways you look at her when you think nobody is looking" I told him straight up, "I've seen that look before, on the faces of young men looking at their love ones…the look I wear when I look at my…crush." I told him.

"Crush?" he asked me causing me to glare at him that told him to drop it, "Anyway, it wouldn't matter, she is a princess AND engaged while I'm just a poor ice harvester who's best friend is a reindeer. I got no chance."

I just looked at him before I looked up at the castle before hearing howling winds come from inside. I quickly got up and ran inside and up the stairs just before something hit me in my chest; directly into my heart.

* * *

A**/N: Yes, Elsa has frozen Einar's heart but she doesn't know it. I'm not going to say what the next chapter will be since it will spoil what happened next.**

**The reason why i didn't include meeting Olaf was because while i like Olaf's personality, i just don't like his song very much. and as i said in the story, Einar went to scout ahead so there wasn't any difference to the movie**


	14. Staying with Elsa

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**21 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**20 - Einar: 16****th**** July**

**18 - Anna: 28****th**** August **

**Staying with Elsa**

* * *

**Date: 6****th**** April 1844**

**Einar**

I know what happens what Elsa's magic; Ice magic, enters somebody's heart. It freeze their body, they will become a statue of their self, a statue made of ice.

But what I don't know is what will happen when ice magic will come in contact with a person who controls water magic, it might make the process faster, might be slower or in the completely unlikely result, it might cancel each other out. But that is unlikely since water isn't ice's counter element, which is fire. Water counter element is Lightning but that isn't the case for us; she has snow and ice, I have water and liquids, I don't know what will happen to me now that I have Elsa's magic in me.

Before I could move again, Kristoff came running up behind me and ran pass me to get to Anna lying on the ice floor. "Anna, are you okay?" he asked her as he held her in his lap.

"I'm okay…I'm fine." She said to him as she got to her feet while trying to hide the pain.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked slightly scared of the ice harvester, "Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

I took this opportunity to make my presence known, "Elsa?" I said to her cautiously.

"Einar?" she said turning around to me, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, I'm here to stand by you whatever your decision." I told her as I stepped closer.

"What? no I can't ask you to do that." She told me.

"I'm not letting you decide that." I said to her kindly as I now stood right in front of her, "I'm not letting you be alone, be it down there in Arendelle or up here in your kingdom of isolation." I took both of her hands in mine and held them up to our chests, "I'm never letting you go."

"Thank you Einar…" she said to me now slightly crying. She turned back to the others, "Now I think you should be going."

"No, I know we can figure this out together-" Anna said to us.

"How?" Elsa almost yelled at her in desperation, "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Einar can help yo-" Anna suggested to us before I interrupted her.

"Anna, it doesn't work like that, I can't…manipulate snow and ice that Elsa made, I can only use manipulate snow and ice I or Mother Nature made, just like Elsa can't freeze my water or melt my ice."

I can see the spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls and I can see Kristoff saw them to as he put an protective arm around Anna, "Anna, I think we should go." He told her motioning her to the door.

"No," she stated to him as she was on the verge of tears, "I'm not leaving without you my brother and sister." She said before Elsa decided for them.

"Yes you are." She told them heartbroken as she waves her arms and build a giant menacing snowman which took the others outside the castle.

As marshmallow left the castle with the Anna and Kristoff held on one hand and all of Olaf's pieces in the other, I walked behind them.

"Stop!" Anna yelled at him, "Put us down!"

"You're a lot stronger than I think you realize." Olaf told him

"Einar You traitor." Anna yelled at me, "Why are you betraying us? I thought you were a man of honour." What she just said slightly hurt me inside.

Marshmallow stopped and stood on the balcony as the big snowman threw them into the snow below.

"I am also a just a man in love." I told her quietly as I walked inside before the ice magic attacked my heart and a snowball hit the back of my head.

"Go away!" Marshmallow yelled at them as he turned to follow me back inside before a snowball hit him causing him to chase them down the mountain.

* * *

While marshmallow chased them down the mountain, I went back inside to try and comfort Elsa.

I find Elsa still standing in the same position crying her eyes out. "Oh Einar, do you think I did the right thing?" she asked me though her sobs.

I walked over to her and knelt down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her, "You did what you had to, we both saw that you froze her heart…by accident, and she will need a act of true love, something only Hans can give her" I told her, "If he is in love with her."

She gently stop crying and leans into me, letting me pull her into a hug, "Thank you Einar. I really needed that."

"It's alright, I'm here for you whenever you need me."

"Oh Einar, what did I ever do to get a brother as loving and loyal as you?" she asked me. "I'm a horrible sister, I locked Anna out for the past 13 years, I make you leave the castle by forcing you to choose between a promise to your mother and us and now I have almost killed Anna again."

"Elsa?" I said to her pulling away to look into her eyes, "You are the best sister I've ever known, you locked yourself away to protect Anna, sacrificed your own happiness for Anna, and you didn't make me choose between my mother and our family, father did when he decided to hide you from Anna and as for Anna, you acted out of fear and maybe a bit of anger, I mean you didn't mean to freeze Anna heart on purpose, did you?" I told her.

"No…no I didn't." she told me as she began to stand up, "I was completely scared out of my wits, I was scared that I would hurt her, kill her even. But it seems I did anyway. I just hope that this Prince Hans is in love with her and not just using her for her position."

"While I'm sure that it's the throne he after, I will take care of it, I can send some water spies to watch him and I have most of the villagers on my side since I helped most of them with my powers." We walked over to the balcony, seeing Marshmallow in front of the bridge.

"The villagers know of your powers? And are okay with them?" she asked me shocked.

"Yes, I showed them that there was nothing to fear from me, that my powers made me no different than them."

"If we returned to Arendelle, do you think they will treat me like they treat you? Will they accept me for who I am?"

"I'm sure the villagers will love you…once you learn to control your powers" I told her making her a bit uneasy.

"How? I've spent the last thirteen years trying to learn how to control them and all I did was freeze Arendelle and my sister's heart."

"I'll help you."

"How?"

"If your powers are anything like mine, then the answer lies in your emotions, If I am afraid, it's like my powers have a mind of their own, same thing with fear, but if I'm happy and enjoying myself, I have full control of them."

"What about if you're angry?" she asked me curiously.

I paused for a moment thinking about it, "I don't know, I don't think I've been angry enough to see what happen, but I don't think I want to find out." We stood in silence until I thought back to the ice palace, "When you were constructing this palace, how did you feel? It sounded like you was happy, happy to be free."

"How would you know that? You weren't here."

"I wasn't but the water horse I sent after you was. Each creature I made has a memory and when I…absorbed the horse back, I got its memories, I saw you make this amazing palace."

"So that means you also heard me as well?" she asked even though it was more of a statement.

"Yes I did and I have to say that it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard."

"Thank you Einar," she hugged me again, "Thank you for everything." After she let go of the hug, she asked me when we were going to start her training before our stomachs started to rumble. "I'm guessing that you didn't think of having any food when you came up here." She asked me.

"No…that the one thing I didn't think of." I made a bow and some arrows with my power, "I'll go and hunt for some meat while you make this place a bit more habitable, a kitchen, dining room, some beds?"

"Okay." I gave her one more quick hug before I left the room and the palace to do some hunting for some food in the forest.

* * *

Me and Lilly went out hunting. I managed to find a lone wolf and an elk and decided to kill the elk first as it would run away if I killed the wolf first. I quietly got off Lilly and knocked back an arrow and shot it at the Elk and once I managed to get it down, I encased it in ice and then proceeded to try and kill the wolf or at least scare it off.

I pulled an arrow back on the bow and released it letting it fly off towards the wolf where it got logged in its back leg while it was trying to dodge it. I let lose another arrow and it's met it's mark in the creatures brain.

I called Lilly over while dismissing my bow and made a water sled to carry the elk and the wolf back to the palace. Half way there, I started to hear horses. I looked around and saw a group of Arendelle guards lead by Prince Hans as well as the duke's two thugs.

"This is not good Lilly, they are heading towards the ice palace." I detached the sled and froze it over to preserve the meat from rotting before I willed Lilly to charge ahead to the ice palace.

As we approached the palace, I saw that the Marshmallow was sitting to the left of the ice bridge, "Marshmallow, quickly, bad men are coming to harm Elsa." I told the snow golem as I jumped off Lilly.

"Bad men coming to hurt Mama?" he asked me innocently.

"Yes, I need to pretend you're just a lump of snow until they get close to you." I ran up the stairs.

"Why?"

"To surprise them, get the jump of them."

"Okay, I will Uncle Einar." He said to me as I ran though the ice doors.

"Elsa!" I yell into the palace, "Elsa, we got a problem." I told her as I made bow and a few arrows to be ready.

"What's the problem?" she asked me as she looked at the bow and arrows.

"I saw a group of soldiers lead by Hans coming up the mountain. And I'm sure they don't have the most peaceful of intentions." I looked up at her and saw she was looking at my arrows, "Don't worry, I will only use non-lethal means to deal with them." I ran out to the balcony and had another attack. I ready my weapon before I saw the first person coming over the ridge.

"We are here to find Princess Anna." Han said as the last of his group came over the ridge, "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?"

"Then you should go then!" I yelled down at them, "Princess Anna has already came and left, she is most likely halfway back home."

The prince looked up at me giving me and evil look, "Prince Einar? What are you doing here? If Princess Anna has already left, why are you not with her?"

"I'm staying with my sister to teach her to control her powers, the faster she learns to control her powers, the faster this winter is over."

One of the dukes thugs stepped next to Hans, "I think your lying, I think that you and the Ice witch are learning to control her powers to terrorise Arendelle and it's people!" he yelled before his friend joined in.

"And I say that you keeping the Princess in this lair!"

"Do you two even think before you speak?" I questioned their intelligence, "What purpose would we have to 'terrorise' Arendelle, our own home?"

"How are we supposed to know what evil beings are thinking?" the first thug said.

"You can't teach a blind man to paint." I muttered to myself, "I swear on my honour that Princess Anna is not here. If you don't leave now, I won't be held accountable for my actions!"

"I'll take my chances." The thugs said at the same time.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I yelled back at them, "Marshmallow!" the mound of snow start to shift and form into the giant snowman that chased off Anna and Kristoff earlier.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted at them before he slammed his fist down at Hans who deftly dodges out the way. I knocked back a arrow at the feet of one of the Arendelle guards and caused it to bound him down to take him out of the fight.

I was about to knock back another arrow when I heard the front doors open slightly.

"The Queen!" the first thug yelled out before he and his friend charged at the palace.

"Elsa…" I muttered to myself at her stupidity. I ran to the stairs as Elsa ran past me, "Elsa, stay up behind me, I'm sure that the thugs got other orders conserving us from the duke." I told her as the second thug ran up first and levelled a crossbow at us and fired which Elsa froze just inches from my nose. I made a whip sword which I used to cut the thugs crossbow in half making it useless. He drew his sword and attacked me with a vertical strike. I made used my whip sword to block his sword and using if whip properties to wrap around his blade and pulled it out of his grip.

As I was about to knock him out, another crossbow bolt flew in front of my face. I turned to the direction to see the first thug reload his crossbow before a wall of ice flew towards him, pinning him to the wall.

I was about to knock out the thug I disarmed, I was tackled down by Hans who pulled me up by my hair and held his sword to my neck, "Stand down Queen Elsa!" he yelled at her making her turn her attention to us and the blade to my neck. With her attention gone from the thug pinned to the wall, he managed to raise his crossbow at her; I saw it and blasted a bit of water at his crossbow to try and disarm him but resulted in knocking his aim and fired at the ice chandelier causing it to fall towards Elsa.

I sent a wall of water at Elsa to push her back but the chandelier hit the floor just before she was safe, knocking her down and unconscious before she hit the floor.

Seeing Elsa on the floor unconscious made me angry quick; just lying there on the floor, not moving, defenceless to these bastards. Instead of intense anger, my desire to see my family and love ones safe took over and projected a shockwave of water going in all directions pushing Hans back and knocking out both the thugs. Before Hans could do anything else, the group of Arendelle guards rushed in and saw the scene.

I rushed to Elsa to find if she was okay. I looked up at the guards, "You men, arrest the Dukes men, they tried to kill the Queen as well as me." I ordered them. While some of the did what I asked them to, a few of them just stay there.

"Why should we listen to you? You tried to kill us." One of them shouted.

"I did have any intentions of harming you, just to protect my sister, Your Queen." I told them calmly beside the fact that my heart is racing, "I can understand that you don't know what to do but I give you my word that I was only trying to keep everybody safe and get through this winter the fastest we can." They seemed to take the explanation as they helped to restrain the thugs.

I put a arm under Elsa's knees and around her back and carried her downstairs and carefully place her on Lilly and got on behind her, "Sir, Do you think that is the safest? Isn't there a safer way to take her down the mountain?" one of the soldiers asked me.

"Maybe, but at the moment but I don't trust anybody on this mountain with her safety except me…no offence." I replied before I made a prison wagon out of my frozen water "Alright, load up the dukes men and get on your horses."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, next chapter will be returning to Arendelle and somehow ending up in the dungeons.**


	15. Frozen Anna

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a bit rushed since I really just want to get it over with and start on my own story arch.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**21 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**20 - Einar: 16****th**** July**

**18 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**Frozen Anna**

**Date: 7****th**** April 1844**

**Einar**

As we rode back towards Arendelle, I had held Elsa in my arms, still blissfully asleep.

Most of the city guards Hans brought with him were watching the Duke's men while I kept an eye on Hans especially since his little stunt in the ice palace. That had only reinforced my suspicion in Hans trying to get the throne.

Elsa's ice magic inside me was winning its battle against my water magic, my skin was getting slightly paler and my hair was turning white. I don't know if anybody had noticed but if they had, they were going to keep out of it.

When we got back home, a few people who I known to had elderly relatives rushed up to me begging me to help heal their family. "People of Arendelle, I have to take care of the queen before I do anything else," I told them before we reached the gates, "Once I have her taken care of, I will visit your loved one beginning with those in the infirmary and then once they are done, I will be visiting those who are too sick to leave there homes." Me, Elsa and the city guards entered the castle and I took Elsa up to her room before putting two of the royal guards I trust the most, giving them strict instructions to not let anybody in there alone before I leave to help the people.

After about an hour or two, I had done all I could do for the villagers, most of them was suffering from sprains from fall on the ice due to inappropriate footwear. A few I couldn't do anything since they were old and the cold had affected them too much, for them,; I ordered the nurses to make them as comfortable as possible.

One thing I'm worried about is the fact that Anna hasn't came back yet. She should have been back ages ago, especially on Sven. The only explanation is could think of is Kristoff took her to the trolls to try and help with her freezing heart. But I trust Kristoff to get her home; he's my troll brother after all, I just hope it sooner rather than later.

I was just about to leave the makeshift hospital when one of the guardsmen I posted on Elsa's door came running, "Prince Einar!" he yells as he made his way to me, "Prince Einar, we got a problem."

I turn to him with worry, "What is it solider?"

"It's the Queen; Prince Hans is moving her to the dungeons."

"WHAT!" I yell before I run towards her bedroom hoping to stop him with the guard following behind me, "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Guardsmen Zylon is trying to keep them out but Hans had some men with him, most likely from his ship." He told me as we ran up the stairs towards Elsa's room.

When we got there, we found Zylon on the ground poorly beaten up and two of Hans men standing nearby.

"What is going on here?" I yelled at them.

"Prince Hans has taken it upon himself to relocate Queen Elsa to a more appropriate location." One of them said snidely.

"Yeah…" the second added, "But if your referring to our friend here, well…we were just playing a game, a game he no good at."

I make some water whips quickly as guardsmen Abaz ready his sword, "I'll give you one chance to lay down your weapons and surrender before I knock you both out." I calmly order them even though I'm almost at my limit.

Both of Hans men unsheathed their swords, "Well, as tempting as that is, it's not going to happen." The first one said before charging us.

"Idiots." I muttered before I used my whips to trip them up and held them to the floor as the guardsmen hit them around the head with the flat of his bade, knocking them out. I went over to check on the injured guardsmen and found him okay but unconscious. "Abaz, take your friend to the infirmary, I will take care of Hans," I told him before I ran towards the castle dungeons.

* * *

Before I reached the dungeons, I had another attack, my fifth attack since I got back. I pushed it aside as I entered the dungeon, when I did, I found the place main hallway empty; no guards or Hans. I rushed to the cells, looking in each one for Elsa before finding her in one of the end cells, hunched over with her hands covered by some metal shackles covered in frost.

"Elsa!" I yell as I opened the cell door and rushed over to Elsa and checked her over, looking for any cuts or bruises.

"Einar!" she cried back to me, "He told me you died in the ice palace". I was relieved to find her okay.

"Well, he obviously lied then since I'm right here." I told her before the cell door closed.

"Have fun in there you two. I be back to kill you two soon" Hans yells as he leaves. I quickly turned back towards Elsa and cuts off her shackles.

"We need to get out of here." I tell her.

"I agree." He replies before she freezes the wall to the outside and breaks it down, outside was a snow storm, so thick that we couldn't see five feet in front of us. We run outside before I hear the cell door being smashed open.

* * *

We struggle to run though Elsa's storm before we hear Hans coming towards us. "Elsa! Einar! You two can't run from this!" he yells at us as he gets within our field of view. I stand in front of Elsa as she backs away from him.

"Just take care of my sister." She tells him.

"Your sister?" he said acting surprised, "She returned from the mountain weak and cold, she said you froze her heart."

"What?...no." Elsa says quietly.

"It's not true Elsa." I lied to her, trying to keep her spirits up.

"Oh but it is, I tried to save her but it was too late, her skin was ice, her hair turned white." He told us before Elsa realizes what she has done, "Your sister is dead…because of you." Elsa drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief.

I drop down to her, hugging her crouched body as she silently cried. I myself tried to think he wrong; that he is lying to break us, that Anna was still alive and was trying to find us. I was so distracted thinking that I just barely hear Hans draw his sword from his scabbard.

I was expecting Hans to bring his bade down within the next few moments, the feel of sharp steel cutting though my skin and Elsa's scream seconds later. But I didn't expect to hear Anna yelling "NO!" before the sound of metal shattering and a weak shockwave pushed me in to Elsa slightly.

After I recovered, I got off of Elsa before she looked up to see Anna frozen in ice, leaning back with her left arm held up towards the sky. "Anna!" She screams as she runs to the other side of her to look at her frozen face. "Oh, Anna…no…no, please no." she cries.

Knowing that this was going to happen to me quite soon, I quickly leave the place, running towards a special garden or sorts I made, near the Valley of the Living Rocks; a place that I would fit in quite well with my fate. As I leave, I can almost hear Elsa singing a sad tune over the loss of her sister, a play on word of the song Anna made during the isolation.

Yes I wanna build a snowman…

I'm sorry that it took so long…

I didn't know I needed you…I really do…

and now you're gone…

please…just ask me once more…

just one more time…I promise I'll open the door

…yes I wanna build a snowman…

* * *

I ran instead of using Lilly since I didn't trust my powers to be stable at the moment. Just before I reached my garden, all of the snow and ice was lifted up and flew towards the main village. I didn't question it, I didn't have time to, I had one more important thing to do before it was all over. So I entered the garden and sat down on a bench I had nearby.

I made a tablet of water and start to write a message into it, a confession basically. Once I was done, I froze the tablet into ice and walked up to one of the most beautiful features I had in my garden.

I stood in front of it and held my hand up to it as I felt the freezing process start, turning me to flawless ice.

The last thing I ever saw was her face, immortalised in flawless ice, the perfect representation for her.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for the frozen story ark. I'm sorry for how short this it but like i said, i just wanted to get the frozen story ark over with.**

**Don't jump to conclusions! There is more to come but I will only say that the next chapter will be in Elsa's POV.**


	16. Einar's Garden

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN|I ONLY OWN EINAR**

**21 - Elsa: 28****th**** April**

**20 - Einar: 16****th**** July**

**18 - Anna: 28****th**** August**

* * *

**Einar's Garden**

**Date: 7****th**** April 1844**

**Elsa**

I've finally done it, I finally got control over my powers. The key was love, love is the key to controlling my powers, the key to thawing this winter I accidently made.

"I Knew you could do it." Anna said to me.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life…" Olaf said happily while melting into a puddle, "And quite possibly the last."

I giggled a bit to his good-naturedly outlook on things, "Oh Olaf, Hand on little guy." I said as I waved my hand, creating a swirl of cold air around Olaf, making him reform and refreeze. To top it off, I made a snowing white cloud above him.

Olaf jumps around a bit with the cloud following it, "Hey, my own personal flurry!" .

While he runs around on the deck of the ship, we see Hans trying to get to his feet. The mountain man moves toward him, ready to give him a fight before Anna puts up a hand in fornt of him to stop him.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." Anna said as she handles the traitorous prince. She walks over to him.

"Anna?" he asked confused, "But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She said proudly as she turns away from him but not before she turns back and punches him right in the face, satisfyingly.

"Ah. Whoa, whoa, whoa." He yells as he falls overboard. I walk over to Anna and hugs her.

As we finish our hug, I notice that Einar isn't here. "Hey, where is Einar?" I asked them, "I know he was here before, he helped me break out of those shackles."

We glanced around to try and see him, "Maybe he wasn't on the ship when the fjord thawed." Anna suggested. We walked over to the railing to look over it, all we saw was Hans trying to get back on the ship.

"I don't see him anywhere." I said as we got away from the edge of the deck, "Where could he be?" as I said that, Hans clambers onto the deck.

"Ah, It's seems that I still have a small victory" Hans said before I made a icicle that cought on his shirt and extended over the water.

"What have you done to him?" I said.

"I didn't do anything. It was you that did it to him."

"What?" me and Anna said confused.

"Oh, didn't you know...you froze his heart, his skin was paling and hair turning white; just like Anna was." He said before I both lost my temper and released him into the water below; which I dropped the temperature of, as well as start to worry about Einar; where did he go to?, how much pain he is in? Is he still alive or is he frozen?

"Elsa?" Anna said to me, getting my attention, "Calm down, you're going to do something you're going to regret." She told me as she hugged me.

Looking over her shoulder, I saw Einar's horse run across the water to the ship we were on and jump onto the deck. It started to act frantic like it was trying to tell us something.

"Kristoff," Anna said to the mountain man, _So that's his name _"You speak animal, translate please" she ordered.

"Just because I can talk with Sven, doesn't mean I can speak with all anim-" he said before Sven started to talk with him, "What?...okay…ahuh…I got ya…" he said to Sven before turning to us, "she want you to get on her back, Elsa. Lilly knows where Einar is." We just stared at him not quite believing what just happened.

"Does he always do this?" I whispered to my sister.

"Ya, you get used to it." She replied before I went up to the horse before she kneelt down for me to climb on.

I got onto her and she turned in the direction of the Valley of the living rocks, "Anna, make sure Hans doesn't escape while I'm gone." I told my sister, "Alright girl, take me to Einar." I asked her gently before she jumped off the ship and ran.

* * *

After about of twenty minutes of riding, we got to the valley and met Pabbie waiting for us. "Grand Pabbie." I said to him from atop of Lilly, "Einar has gone missing…and I fear that I froze his heart."

"Hello Elsa, It's good to see you after so long." He told me as she got onto a rock level with me, "But unfortunate, you have but that is not all that bad news."

"Why isn't that bad news?" I ask him confused about his statement.

"Unlike non-magic wielders, where if hit in the heart by magic, it would kill them. If a magic wieldier is hit in the heart with magic…It's complicated, there are many factors that can affect the outcome."

"Pabbie, I mean no offence but right now, I'm more concerned with what is happening to Einar then anything else." I told him without trying to be rude.

"I know. I'm sorry. Anyway, your magic; if you hit another magic wieldier with your ice magic, It will fight with their magic, while it does that, it will freeze the body but will leave the mind and soul intact inside, like a prison. They will stay like that until either one side wins or in the unlikely event that they absorb the invading magic, but that will take ages."

"So, Einar will still be okay."

"Yes, he will be fine, he is a strong willed individual; he will have plenty of time."

"How do I save him?" I asked him getting slightly frustrated with his explanations.

If he picked up on my angry tone, he didn't say anything about it "Like I told your sister earlier, an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Thank you Pabbie."

"You're welcome dear." He told me she he jumped off the rock, "Lilly will take you to him, If you can help him is up to you." He turned away to return to his valley as Lilly turned around and headed west.

* * *

After five minutes or so, we arrived at a cave entrance where Lilly stopped and sat down while looking at the cave.

"In there?" I asked her a bit confused. She just nodded before going to sleep or at least pretending to, "Alright, if you're sure." I said as I entered the save.

Though it wasn't much of a cave, it was more of a tunnel with two bends that opened up into a secluded little canyon with lots of flowers and trees as well as a path. But the main feature of this canyon, or should I say garden is that it is filled with groups of statues going along either side of the path.

The first group of statues was of four people, two adults a husband and a pregnant wife, and two children; a boy and a girl, around three years old. Just then realisation hit me, It was my family; my family when Einar first came.

I continued to the next group and it was almost the same but the wife wasn't pregnant anymore and was carrying a baby girl: Anna.

I continued along the path and saw that with each group, they started to look older, like they was growing up. The next big change was a group without mama and papa, it must have been made the year mama and papa died.

After that group, there was only three groups left the next groups was as expected but the last group had four statues in it.

I was about to go over and look it over before I noticed a bench next to the path with tablet of ice on it. I walked over to it and picked it up and realised it was a letter.

* * *

_Dear Elsa,_

_I am writing this since I know I don't have that much time left, I don't know if I be able to finish this letter even._

_Since I'm not very good with these kind of things, I'm going to keep it short, I want you to know that I am sorry for not being there for you, not being there to help you control your powers, I spent plenty nights up thinking of ways of helping take control of your powers but I never could, I hope that since the winter was gone when I got here, you had learned the secret of controlling your powers._

_The other thing I just want you to know is that I don't blame you, I don't blame you for anything, If I would to blame anybody, I would blame father since he was the one who made the decision to close the gates and keep you away from Anna, and the one who made me choice between keeping a promise and staying with the family._

_Another reason I can never blame you is because I think I love you…I think I have always loved you, and while you are beautiful, my love for you is beyond that, I love your intelligence, you selflessness, protective, kind-hearted personality, nobody else would have isolated themselves to keep their sister safe, even if makes you unhappy most of the time. _

_I think I have loved you since I first understood the feeling, maybe even from when I first saw you all those years ago, I don't know why though, maybe it's destiny, fate or maybe we are soul mates, I don't know but I don't want these feelings to ever stop, even if it means being in a frozen prison for eternity._

_I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, I'm better at speaking then I am at writing, I just hope you can return my feelings truthfully._

_Your Brother,_

_Einar…_

* * *

I reread it a couple of times to make sure my eyes wasn't playing a trick on me. When I was sure that it wasn't a trick, I put it down and walked over to the last group of statues. the group had four statues, me and Anna in front with Einar behind us as well as another statue of Einar standing in front of my statue, standing at arm's reach, cupping my cheek, I decided that this Einar was the real Einar since it was out of place compared to the arrangement of the other groups and had a slightly lighter colour then the rest.

I stand between Einar and the statue of me. Not really knowing what I was doing, I hesitantly held my hand up to his check and gently pressed my pale lips against his icy ones. I stayed like that for a couple of seconds before leaning back and seeing nothing happen. I press my lips up to his again and again in desperation before I begin to feel defeat, as I begin to realise that he is actual gone, that maybe he wasn't my true love.

I wrapped my arms around Einar and rested my head against his chest, quietly crying, letting my tears fall onto his frozen chest and slide all the way down to fall to the ground.

Before long, I felt my legs grow weak and I fall down to my knees, still hugging Einar around his legs while I cried my eyes out; thinking I had lost him forever.

"How touching…" I heard somebody say, I turn to look at the voice only to see Hans standing around 50 meters away from us holding a crossbow in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"How did you find this place Hans?" I asked him as I stood in front of Einar.

"I just followed the ice trail you left." He told me, as he strolled towards us.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Now? Well I was planning to kill you and Einar." He raised his crossbow towards Einar. I responded by raising my hands towards him.

I watch Hans carefully, waiting for him to make his move or just turn away; however small a chance it was. After a moment of waiting, I took the initiative and send a blast of ice towards him before he fired his bolt at me and Einar behind me.

My magic his him first, covering him in a thick layer of ice, making him immobile but still alive. His bolt however hit me in the shoulder, going right through but not fast enough to hit Einar behind me. I fell back into Einar and slumped down to the ground, resting against Einar's legs.

I looked at my new injury and quickly covered the area in ice to prevent blood lose. I closed my eyes to contemplate how this had happened. I only opened them when I fell back onto my back and saw Einar standing over me; unfrozen with tears in his eyes.

"Elsa?" he replied as he crouched down to help me sit up.

"Einar…" I asked timidly as I looked into his teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry Einar." I told him before he brought his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: That will be it for this chapter; next chapter will be the after match and maybe the start of the next story arch.**

**And yes, i thought that an true love kiss is kind of cheating since it's to simple.**


End file.
